


【佐櫻】貓變 番外-宇智波家的交換日記

by s800131ys



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV), sakura - Fandom, sarada - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s800131ys/pseuds/s800131ys





	【佐櫻】貓變 番外-宇智波家的交換日記

今天的木葉忍者村一如既往的平凡無聊。  
看著自記憶以來沒什麼變化的繁華街道，青梅竹馬的漩渦慕留人今天又在火影岩上塗鴉胡鬧，然後被趕到現場的七代目火影逮著教訓。  
「真是幼稚。」留著俐落短髮的女孩冷眼看著，推了推臉上那外型奇特的眼鏡。  
女孩氣質銳利，像是一把準備隨時出鞘的刀一般，但她眉眼間透著一些柔和，雖然很多人都說她的眉眼很像她那英雄父親──宇智波佐助，但她覺得比起父親，自己像母親更多些。  
不再看慕留人跟七代目火影的拌嘴，她拎起地上剛買好的菜準備回家。  
媽媽今天應該又要加班了吧。  
拿出懷錶看著上頭的時間，她這麼想著。  
她能想像在醫院裡忙的不可開交的那櫻色身影，穿梭於各病房跟孩子們身邊，溫柔的對著他們笑，治療他們身體及心理的傷痛，雖然現在越來越少孤兒或無助的孩童在心療室，但媽媽說還是不能輕忽每個人心理上的傷。

那我呢？我想要爸爸。  
小時候每當她這麼問的時候，媽媽總是笑得苦澀，然後溫柔的抱著自己：  
「媽媽也很想他，我們一起等他好不好？」  
她能感覺得到媽媽抱著自己抱得很緊，也隱約能察覺到她的顫抖。  
媽媽也在忍耐。  
所以她後面也很少再吵著要爸爸了。  
雖然還是會忍不住得想他，但她不想看到媽媽困擾又苦澀的表情，所以她開始把很多疑問都藏在心裡。

到了家門口，她看著牆上那紅色的團扇家徽。  
腦海裡浮現很多同學說過的話。  
「果然是宇智波！」  
「真不愧是宇智波！」  
「還是宇智波厲害！」  
她很清楚知道這些都是在指她身為宇智波的身份，不是宇智波紗羅妲這個人。  
到底什麼是宇智波？  
好像很厲害，但她真的不懂厲害在哪裡，她知道自己開了寫輪眼，那身為宇智波一族一定會有的血紅色雙眼，可是她沒讓人知道，還是不忘修練自己、認真的唸書，這些是紗羅妲的努力。  
若用漩渦慕留人常玩的電動來形容的話，並不是因為她是宇智波這些就是唾手可得、已經點滿了的被動技能。  
「我回來了。」推開家門，女孩這麼說著，就算明知道這時間只有她一個人在家。  
嗯，那做完晚餐，等到了八點的時候再幫媽媽把菜熱一熱吧。  
穿上媽媽那印著櫻花花瓣的圍裙，她這麼盤算著，便開始在廚房忙碌了起來。

吃過晚餐，寫完了作業，她看著電視機旁邊的組合相框，她拿起來仔細看著正中間那眼神銳利、不苟言笑被媽媽說根本是顏面神經壞死的少年。  
「爸爸現在在做什麼？他到底是什麼樣的人？」  
宇智波紗羅妲沒經歷過第四次忍界大戰，她不知道那時候發生什麼事，也不知道自己那身為新三忍的雙親在當時是多麼得厲害，只知道其中身為現任第七代火影的鳴人叔叔及她那聽說非常厲害的父親，是他們拯救了這個世界，封印了要對這世界圖謀不軌的輝夜，但這些對她來說都太遙遠太神話了，而這些都是從書上或者大家口耳相傳聽來的。  
「......」端詳著那穿著印有紅色雲朵大衣的少年，宇智波紗羅妲一點也不覺得自己長得跟他像。  
幼稚死了，鳴人叔叔再怎麼忙，但你還是能常常看得到他啊！鬧什麼脾氣！  
宇智波紗羅妲心裡腹誹著漩渦慕留人的幼稚。  
「該去熱菜了。」放下相框，她轉身又進廚房。  
剛把熱好的飯菜擺上桌，就聽到玄關傳來的溫柔聲音，但也很明顯聽得出疲憊：  
「我回來了。」  
「歡迎回來，我剛把飯菜熱好喔。」宇智波紗羅妲朝著在玄關脫鞋的宇智波櫻說道。  
「真的嗎？紗羅妲最好了，抱歉餒，讓妳麻煩了，明天晚餐我來吧。」  
宇智波櫻走到飯桌前開心的抱著女兒。  
「媽媽，妳抱太緊了喘不過氣。」她有點艱難的說著，但在媽媽充滿怪力的懷裡她無法動彈。  
「啊！抱歉，太高興了。」聽到女兒這麼說宇智波櫻連忙鬆開了手。

「媽媽，爸爸.......」宇智波紗羅妲欲言又止得張著口，幾度欲張口想說些什麼，但最後還是說了句：  
「沒事，媽媽，那我先去洗澡了。」  
「嗯。」  
看著宇智波紗羅妲的身影，宇智波櫻難過的嘆了口氣。  
自己真的不是很稱職的母親。  
她知道自己常常因為工作忙碌而讓女兒這樣孤單一人在家，也知道她一直在忍耐著對父親的思念，所以宇智波櫻也擔心這長期累積下來的不安情緒什麼時候會暴發，而現在自己能做的，就是盡可能的陪伴紗羅妲，帶著她笑。  
「佐助君，你說怎麼辦呢......」吃著碗裡的蕃茄，她喃喃自語著。  
在宇智波櫻去洗澡的時候，宇智波紗羅妲坐在書桌前寫著日記。

三月十日  
今天慕留人還是老樣子又在火影岩胡鬧，除了塗鴉火影岩難道不會想其他能吸引鳴人叔叔注意的方式嗎？  
而忍者學校的畢業考試就要到了，雖然對考試很有把握，但我對忍者沒興趣。  
忍者──能忍耐常人無法忍受之事的人。  
如果要當忍者必須像爸爸那樣長期不在家，只留下媽媽一個人來照顧家裡，不管女兒，自己專心的在自己一心追求的忍道上的話，那我不想成為這種人。  
為什麼爸爸不能陪我們？  
每次問媽媽什麼是宇智波，媽媽都只會說宇智波就是宇智波，不能小看宇智波喔！  
這樣誰懂了？爸爸到底都在做些什麼？為什麼只有爸爸要這樣出任務不回家？蝶蝶的爸爸出任務也不會那麼久啊！

 

我好想爸爸......

「我真的好想爸爸......」她小聲的說道，最後闔上日記收到抽屜裡，關上了燈，她躺在床上看著枕頭旁的兔子娃娃，雖然已經過了喜歡娃娃、抱著娃娃睡的年紀，但聽媽媽說那是爸爸小時候因為疼她而買的，房間裡很多的兔子娃娃都是這樣來的，媽媽說那時她總是會傷腦筋的看著爸爸抱著新的兔子娃娃陪紗羅妲玩，雖然她對這回憶完全沒印象，但也許是真的；又也許是想找一些自己體驗到父愛的依據也說不定，她對這件事打從心底深信不疑。  
抱緊了手中的抱枕，她進入夢鄉。

剛洗完澡的宇智波櫻來到宇智波紗羅妲的房間，坐在床邊端詳著女兒的睡臉，輕輕撥開紗羅妲嘴邊的髮絲，又看了女兒一會兒，她靜悄悄得離開了房間。  
宇智波櫻走到廚房，準備明天早上要做早餐的材料，突然窗邊清脆的叩叩聲引起了她的注意。  
是加達爾！  
看到那隻熟悉的老鷹，她連忙放下手邊的東西，打開窗戶讓牠進來，宇智波櫻輕拍著牠的頭，順便卸下牠腿上信筒裡的信。  
信上只有短短幾個字。

一切安好，勿念。

看著這簡單的幾個字，她輕舒了一口氣，嘴角捲起微笑。  
不管過了幾年，佐助君就是佐助君呢。  
「辛苦了，等我一下喔。」宇智波櫻從客廳的櫃子抽屜裡取出小紙條跟筆，快速的在上面寫著：

一切平安，還有，她又想你了。

將信捲好放入信筒裡，加達爾就這樣飛離開了。  
宇智波櫻不知道什麼時候才能跟紗羅妲講所有的真相，但也擔心她無法接受自己的父親在身為英雄之前，曾是叛忍、甚至想毀滅木葉忍者村的事實。  
歷史，一向是勝利的人在說話，現在雖然大家會忌憚宇智波，但不再會拔刀相向了，歸功於宇智波佐助自己的戴罪立功；也歸功於六代目及七代目火影的努力，現在沒什麼人記得宇智波佐助曾經犯下的滔天大罪，除了依舊覬覦寫輪眼及輪迴眼的人外。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

「紗羅妲很好喔！就是這樣，再一步。」  
媽媽的聲音在旁邊出現，聽得出來她很開心又興奮。  
「很好。」  
一個低沉好聽的男性音調，有點陌生但又有點熟悉。  
紗羅妲看著自己的右手，牽著媽媽，再看向自己的左手，牽著一個高大的男人，看不清他的臉，可是他嘴角的上揚弧度看得很清楚，自己緊緊的抓著兩人，而他們也回握著自己。

覺得好安心。

胸腔裡滿溢著溫暖，紗羅妲笑出了聲，那是小孩子特有的笑法，笑聲中夾雜著只有小孩自己懂的小尖叫。  
兩人都彎著腰陪著正在蹣跚學步，走得搖搖晃晃又小小的自己。  
她看了看四周，應該是家裡的院子，夕陽將他們一家三口的影子拉得好長好長。  
看時間差不多，媽媽說她要去準備晚餐了，就對男人說：「後面照顧紗羅妲的工作就交給爸爸囉！」  
她好像還看到媽媽調皮的揉亂男人的髮，而對方則是難為情的撇過頭去，紗羅妲看到了那正泛紅的耳根。

爾後媽媽就進屋去忙著準備晚餐了，而應該是爸爸的男人還握著自己的小手：  
「我們也進去吧，紗羅妲。」爸爸輕聲的對自己說著。  
「嗯！」  
他牽著自己往屋子的方向走，但走沒幾步，自己就停了下來對他張著手討抱。  
「爸爸。」  
「自己走。」  
「爸爸，抱抱。」  
「......」  
此時她看到爸爸傷腦筋的看著自己，但還是用一隻手將她輕鬆的抱起，紗羅妲開心的靠著他。  
想起來了，她喜歡爸爸的懷抱，寬闊的胸膛總是給小時候的紗羅妲無比的安全感。  
「爸爸。」自己奶聲奶氣的叫著。  
「嗯。」  
這次自己看得比較清楚他的長相，比那看了無數次的照片裡的少年來得成熟，一樣好看的臉，只是表情較為柔和，沒有母親說的那種顏面神經壞死，也沒照片上那麼面無表情又冰冷。  
「爸爸。」  
「紗羅妲。」她聽到爸爸喚著自己的名，也感覺到他將自己抱得更緊。

好溫暖。

宇智波紗羅妲感覺到自己的意識開始清醒，是啊，現在的自己是十一歲，怎麼可能是一、兩歲呢，但是我不想醒來！我想繼續做這個夢！不要醒來啊！  
爸爸！

\---------------------------------------------------------------

配合緊促的呼吸聲，宇智波紗羅妲倏地睜開了自己的雙眼，她強忍著凝聚在眼眶的淚水，不想讓眼淚就這麼流下來。  
她趕緊起床到廁所去洗臉。  
「呼、呼......」  
再躺回床上，但是翻來覆去許久還是沒半點睡意，於是她再次起身，看了眼接近日出又還霧氣濃厚的窗外，她決定去進行手裡劍的修練，雖然對忍者嗤之以鼻，但該做的事她還是會努力去做到最好。  
宇智波紗羅妲悄無聲息得離開自己的房間，經過客廳時，她習慣性的瞄了眼電視機旁的那些相框，原本以為跟平常一樣的檯面，但這次卻多出了張紙被壓在相框下，紙條不大，相對的還很小，但還是被敏銳的她發現，在好奇心的驅使下，宇智波紗羅妲躡手躡腳的走到相框前，小心的抽出那張紙。

一切安好，勿念。

簡單的幾個字，卻透著股蒼勁的力道，她屏著呼吸瞪大了眼。  
這是爸爸寫的？  
她將紙小心翼翼的照原本的樣子壓回相框下，嚥了口口水，宇智波紗羅妲開始在電視櫃搜索了起來，盡可能不發出聲音的翻找，但毫無所獲。  
有可能在媽媽的房間裡。  
宇智波紗羅妲敢斷定，母親一定都有把這些信條收藏起來，看來要找時間去找找了。  
下定了決心，她又悄悄得離開了客廳，走到玄關時，看到鞋櫃上宇智波櫻幫她準備好的麵包及保溫瓶，宇智波紗羅妲感到了一絲罪惡感。

 

看著宇智波櫻的回信，宇智波佐助斂眸深深的嘆了口氣。  
他也很想繼續陪伴著愛女，看著她無憂無慮的成長，但這幾十年來追蹤輝夜的蹤跡，好不容易現在又有進展了，那當然是要繼續下去，這不只是自己的贖罪之旅，更是因為這件事只有他能做到，這是他的使命。  
他將讀完的信條扔進篝火裡，看著跳躍的火光將妻子的親筆信條燒成灰燼。  
櫻，想妳們了。  
看著火焰，他腦海裡閃過這念頭，也浮現出宇智波櫻的燦爛笑容，還有四歲時小不隆咚的宇智波紗羅妲。  
個頭是那麼的小，軟軟的喚著他爸爸，雖然他嘗試過教紗羅妲喊自己父親，但那孩子就是學不好，那時宇智波櫻還在旁邊笑著說：  
「佐助君是佐助君啊，別那麼嚴肅嘛，不覺得紗羅妲喊你爸爸，感覺比較親嗎？」  
說的也是。  
於是他就不再要求紗羅妲一定要叫他「父親」。  
紗羅妲能開心是最重要的。  
宇智波佐助拿出水壺澆熄了篝火，起身繼續他的路程。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

當宇智波佐助抵達木葉忍者村時已是快半夜，但村子還是燈光燦爛，他不大習慣這個變化，從火影樓看著木葉忍者村，在出發執行任務前，他跟漩渦鳴人在這邊商談著任務進展。  
「佐助你真的不回家看一下嗎？」  
「......不用。」  
「你這樣紗羅妲會討厭你的喔。」漩渦鳴人沒好氣得提醒著。  
已經是火影的他更顯得成熟穩重，但在私底下，宇智波佐助知道這好兄弟骨子裡的吊車尾精神依舊。  
「......」宇智波佐助望著窗外，悠悠的開口道：  
「就算是這樣......這個世界需要更光明的未來，不能把問題留在他們這代。」  
「......」漩渦鳴人知道宇智波佐助說得很對，可他還是希望自己重要的夥伴能有點時間跟家人團聚。  
「沒人跟你分擔是很辛苦的喔。」他又再落井下石，企圖讓宇智波佐助回家一趟。  
「有櫻在。」  
提到自己的妻子，他眼神一緩，沒先前那麼的銳利。  
「......」  
「不然這次我也一起...」漩渦鳴人話還未說完就被宇智波佐助打斷：  
「你是火影，連你也離開誰來保護村子？」  
「......那你回家一趟吧。」  
「吊車尾。」宇智波佐助瞇起雙眼瞪著漩渦鳴人。  
「畢竟也不會再有人拿刀指著你了啊。」鳴人知道宇智波佐助的顧慮，但他還是覺得得讓紗羅妲知道自己的父親在執行什麼樣的任務比較好，紗羅妲是個明事理的孩子，他相信那孩子能理解的。  
漩渦鳴人常常看到那酷似宇智波佐助的少女，總是用羨慕的眼神看著自己和慕留人。  
但當他蹭到她身旁問是不是想爸爸了，少女又裝作若無其事的說沒有這回事。  
佐助這彆扭個性能不能別那麼完美的遺傳給紗羅妲啊.......  
他心裡腹誹著。

「記得別讓五影以外的人知道我的任務。」  
「你連小櫻也不去看嗎？她現在應該還在醫院值班。」  
不是你家，這總可以了吧？  
「......她很累了。」  
「你們至少也有五年以上沒見面了吧？去看下再走吧。」  
漩渦鳴人不死心的勸說著。  
「我走了。」宇智波佐助說罷，便穿上自己的披風，轉身就是要離開火影樓。  
「紗羅妲真的會恨你喔。」漩渦鳴人無奈的說著，而回應他的是一貫的冷淡背影和俐落的關門聲。  
「唉......」  
這樣是真的很辛苦啊，雖然有小櫻一起分擔，但你從沒跟紗羅妲好好告別啊。  
漩渦鳴人無奈的想著，可一轉頭看到堆積如山的文件、資料、卷宗，他真想剛才跟著宇智波佐助一起離開。  
「唉......」他又哀怨的嘆了口氣。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

「媽媽，小時後我學走路的時候，妳跟爸爸是不是常常一起牽著我。」  
吃著宇智波櫻準備的晚餐，紗羅妲開口問道。  
「對啊，而且妳總會跟佐助君撒嬌要他抱呢。」宇智波櫻笑著答道。  
那時候佐助君總是拗不過紗羅妲的撒嬌，最後都會抱著她走呢。  
所以那個夢是小時後的記憶。宇智波紗羅妲心想。  
「媽媽，爸爸到底是什麼樣的人？」  
少言、帥氣、溫柔、傲嬌、禁慾系、欺負人、外冷內熱、曾經的中二病。  
一瞬間，宇智波櫻的腦海裡閃過這些關聯詞，但她在思索著可以透露的部分。  
「他是這世上最珍愛我們的人。」  
這是事實。  
「......」宇智波紗羅妲皺起眉頭，不大滿意這樣的答覆。  
宇智波櫻也看得出來女兒的脾氣，但還是堆著笑容應對。  
「媽媽真的是爸爸的妻子嗎？為什麼連具體的形容都講不出來？」

「......」宇智波櫻悄悄的嘆了口氣，苦著笑：  
「紗羅妲講得好過份。」  
宇智波紗羅妲不作聲，但也知道自己這話講得過頭了，於是她默默繼續吃飯，兩人就在這異常沉悶的氣氛中吃完晚餐。  
收拾完餐桌，宇智波櫻簡單的交代一些要注意的事後，就出門去醫院值班了。  
只剩下自己一個人在家裡，宇智波紗羅妲又再去電視櫃那裡翻找。  
早上看到的信條不見了。  
宇智波紗羅妲悄悄進到母親的房間裡，然後把所有她覺得可疑的地方，一一仔細翻找，但還是毫無收獲，就在打算放棄的時候，她突然想到了爸爸的衣櫃，於是她拉出了放置爸爸衣服的那一層櫃子，最後發現了一個盒子，看起來是用了很久的東西，也看得出來常使用，盒子的邊緣已經有些粗糙磨損了，宇智波紗羅妲凝神掀開盒蓋，裡頭有著好多張早上看到的信條，有很多是已經泛黃了，上頭的墨跡也褪了色，顯然是很久以前收到的，但上頭都是如出一轍的簡短。

──平安

──念

──平安

──一切安好

──午，塔

──她如何？

──夜，狐狸，村

──她病好了嗎？

──她如何？

宇智波紗羅妲瞇著眼仔細的看著這些信條，心裡的疑惑越來越多，她偷偷的拿出了幾張，然後小心翼翼的摺起來收到自己口袋裡，再細心的把這一切恢復原狀，便離開了母親的房間。

回到自己房間，宇智波紗羅妲拿出了日記，將口袋裡的信攤平放在一旁，若有所思的看著。

三月十一日  
電視櫃上發現的信紙在回到家的時候不見了，雖然覺得偷偷去媽媽房間找是很不對的行為，但我還是在她房間找到了，看媽媽那麼小心的收著，應該是爸爸寫的吧？  
那為什麼當我在問爸爸是什麼樣的人時，她不好好回答我呢？  
而且有好幾封信裡都提到"她"，那個她到底是誰？  
我想明天再好好的問媽媽，希望她這次能清楚回答我。

 

她將信紙另外找了本書夾著，放在自己每天背的背包裡，便準備睡覺了。  
到了半夜，宇智波櫻回到家裡，她臨時回來拿忘了帶的重要文件，在匆忙間她忽然感應到女兒房間裡有通靈獸的查克拉，雖然這查克拉挺熟悉的，而對方也沒想掩藏的意思，但她還是小心的推開宇智波紗羅妲的房門，映入眼簾的是縮小版的青蛇，牠正盤著自己在宇智波紗羅妲的枕邊，靜靜得吐著蛇信。  
宇智波櫻微微一愣，而對方也發現了她，轉頭朝她看了過來，宇智波櫻對牠揮了揮手便又輕輕的闔上房門，繼續去找忘了的文件又趕緊出門。  
看來佐助君今天回到村子裡跟鳴人報告任務了。  
她微微一笑，腳下步伐亦輕快了起來。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

喚回了青蛇，宇智波佐助確實的安下心來。  
看來櫻還是老樣子的忙碌。  
原本快踏出村口的人現下又停下腳步，而後乾脆的轉身折回，買了紅豆丸子湯便往醫院的方向走去。  
不只一樂拉麵改成二十四小時營業，連許多吃食的店家也漸漸改成二十四小時營業了。  
因為自己長時間的不在村子裡，每次回來都會有許多變化，這總會讓宇智波佐助感到一些不習慣。  
不過這樣確實方便多了。  
握緊了手中的提袋，宇智波佐助加快了腳步。  
當他從窗外踏入宇智波醫療部長的辦公室，空無一人，果然如他預期的，宇智波櫻還沒回到醫院，他將紅豆丸子湯放在桌上，隨手從旁邊拿了張紙條，快速的拿起筆寫下字後，便又從窗戶靜悄悄得離開。  
再來到村口，這次他毫不猶豫的踏出村子。

宇智波櫻再度踏進自己的辦公室，這次她聞到了熟悉的甜味，果不其然在桌上發現了那碗紅豆丸子湯，她的笑意更深了，走到桌前放下手上的文件，她看到一張紙壓在湯碗下。

──別太累，記得休息

「再多寫點嘛。」宇智波櫻眼角帶笑的看著紙，便決定坐下來好好享用這碗紅豆丸子湯再繼續工作。  
紅豆丸子湯還散發著熱騰的蒸氣，她嚐了一口味道。  
「好甜。」  
她心滿意足的吃著這碗充滿宇智波佐助關心的紅豆丸子湯，覺得自己心裡滿滿的幸福，很快的，她休息完便又打起精神，繼續面對病歷奮戰了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

爸爸是什麼樣的人。  
這可以說是宇智波紗羅妲從小問到大的問題，在拿到這些信紙後，她的好奇心更是膨脹了好幾倍，甚至想迫不及待的奔回家中向媽媽問個清楚，或是直接去找鳴人叔叔問，她知道鳴人叔叔一定是除了媽媽外，也非常清楚宇智波佐助這個人的。  
因為她真的很羨慕，羨慕其他的同學、朋友身邊都有爸爸陪伴著，也能從他們身上看到他們跟父母的相似之處，但自己全然不解自己跟爸爸的相似之處，除了大家說的眉眼很像外，她不知道自己到底哪裡是跟父親有直接關連的。  
宇智波紗羅妲從破瓦牆塊堆裡，找出了放有爸爸照片的組合相框，她這才發現這張照片不像其他的照片一樣，是特意剪裁過的，而是一整張完好的照片，上頭除了爸爸外還有其他沒看過的人。  
「這是怎麼回事？」  
一個紅髮的女人很是羞赧的站在爸爸身後，而女人那奇特造型的眼鏡跟自己的也有些相像，她突然想到那些信上多次提到的「她」。  
緊咬著下唇，宇智波紗羅妲還是決定去找七代目火影問清楚，他一定能給出自己想要的答案的。  
畢竟媽媽現在也昏過去，根本沒辦法問。

她拔足在街上跑著，用自己最快的速度跑到了火影樓，在握住門把正要推開火影辦公室的門時，她隱約聽到裡頭傳來的聲音，好像聽到鳴人叔叔提到爸爸的名字，宇智波紗羅妲停下動作，細聽著裡頭的談話內容。  
「這事情有點棘手，我先去跟佐助會合了解情況。」  
聽到裡頭腳步聲越來越接近門口，宇智波紗羅妲連忙躲到一旁。  
「我會留個影分身在這裡，別穿幫了。」  
「了解。」奈良鹿丸附和著，便隨著漩渦鳴人一起離開火影辦公室。  
鳴人叔叔要去找爸爸！  
等人走遠了，宇智波紗羅妲從窗外跳了出去，並再度狂奔起來，這次的目的地是醫院。  
她下定決心這次一定要見到爸爸！

\---------------------------------------------------------------

想著自己前天晚上那樣對宇智波佐助好說歹說，對方一如往常的不領情，再看著眼前的孩子，漩渦鳴人現在只覺得頭痛。  
本來收到宇智波佐助的信，因為發現有其他擁有寫輪眼的孩子，事情有可能牽涉到宇智波一族或是大蛇丸，由於事態嚴重，便跟佐助約了碰面。  
「哎呀......」  
雖然說造成現在的局面有一半是自己故意的，但沒想到事情會發展成這樣。  
佐助信上提到的小鬼，看到紗羅妲就是一連串的攻擊，而且招招致命，要不是自己及時趕到，恐怕後果不堪設想。  
而那男孩顯然很清楚知道紗羅妲是佐助的女兒，所以才更是下狠手。  
對方不只擁有信上所提到的寫輪眼，連萬花筒寫輪眼都有。  
其實在村口的時候，漩渦鳴人除了感應到有別人的惡意外，他也發覺到了宇智波紗羅妲躲在附近，更清楚她跟在自己後頭，但他也不打算阻止。  
宇智波紗羅妲跟蹤自己跑出村子來了，雖然名義上是替慕留人來給自己送便當，但實則上是自己的尋父之旅。  
希望晚點佐助不會宰了我。  
即使如此，他還是想藉這機會讓這對父女好好聚一聚。

「七代目，我爸爸是什麼樣的人？」  
宇智波紗羅妲好奇的問。  
毒舌、傲嬌、面癱、悶騷、大男人、禁慾系、曾經的中二病患者。  
這是鳴人一瞬間想到所有跟宇智波佐助的關連詞。  
但他聰明的沒在宇智波紗羅妲面前這麼直白的說出來，他說：  
「他跟我一樣長得很帥、一樣功課好，只是他嘴巴很壞，但他是我的好兄弟，也是我一生的對手。」  
雖然有聽小櫻說過其實宇智波佐助是很溫柔的人，他只知道聽到小櫻這麼說的當時，自己起了一陣惡寒。  
他對我一點也不溫柔！  
漩渦鳴人壓根不敢想像「溫柔的宇智波佐助」是什麼樣子。

宇智波紗羅妲似懂非懂得看著漩渦鳴人，然後像是想起什麼似的，從背包裡拿出了從母親房間找到的信條。  
「七代目，這是不是我爸爸的字？」  
漩渦鳴人將信將疑的接過那些信條，稍微看了眼，他驚呼：  
「沒錯，是佐助的字，原來他會寫信給妳啊。」  
還以為佐助這傢伙完全不跟她們連絡呢。他欣慰的勾起嘴角。  
「不是，這都是寫給媽媽的。」  
「欸？那怎麼會.......」  
漩渦鳴人頓時有點懵了。  
「我趁她去值班的時候偷偷在她房間裡找的。」  
該說不愧是佐助跟小櫻的孩子嗎？這情報蒐集能力跟行動力真不是蓋的。  
「那小櫻知道妳跑出來？」  
小櫻會就這樣同意她出來嗎？平常那麼保護女兒的人。  
他狐疑的看著宇智波紗羅妲。  
「知道......」  
宇智波紗羅妲應著，同時也心虛的迴避了七代目火影的目光。  
實在說不出口，在離開村子前，昨天自己對媽媽說得太過份，懷疑媽媽根本不是爸爸的妻子，讓她難得發了脾氣，還就這樣沒控制好查克拉把家毀了，而媽媽也因為之前就累積了太多疲勞，被這情況ㄧ嚇就這麼昏過去了......  
媽媽現在還在醫院裡昏著呢。  
她是偷跑出來的。  
回家再好好跟媽媽道歉吧。宇智波紗羅妲心裡想著。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

當宇智波紗羅妲出現在眼前並跟自己針鋒相對的時候，宇智波佐助深深感受到血緣的強大，這樣的銳利態度跟眼神，和自己年輕時候真是十足十的像，但是這麼直白的衝著他發火就絕對是受到那坦率的妻子影響，這讓他一時有點反應不過來。  
自己稍早前又給宇智波櫻寄了信說自己跟吊車尾約在這裡，但怎麼也沒想到連自己的女兒也跑來了。  
而當宇智波佐助看到紗羅妲拿著鷹小隊時的合照來質問他，問香磷是誰、櫻是不是自己的親生母親。  
更是讓他直皺眉頭。  
這詭異的狗血發展是打哪來的？難道紗羅妲跟著櫻那傢伙看太多電視劇了？  
他知道自己妻子的無聊消遣就是看那些電視劇打發時間，但他的櫻是腦筋非常清楚的人，不會再像少女時那麼憧憬著這些情節，而眼下的情況又是只有女兒一個人出現，櫻不在，那一定是出什麼事了，且他到現在還沒看到加達爾。

縱使心裡這般唸叨，但一向話少如宇智波佐助、面癱如他，話到他嘴邊就成了：  
「發生什麼事了？」這樣冷漠的一句話。  
「爸爸你到底有沒有關心過我們？你到底在執行什麼任務？你跟媽媽什麼都不說，我怎麼知道！」  
被這樣的冷淡刺激到，宇智波紗羅妲連珠炮似的逼問著。  
宇智波佐助眼底閃過一絲難過，最後開口：  
「這些跟妳無關。」  
而這樣冷漠的語氣更像是踩到少女的痛腳，她倒吸了一口氣，怒瞪宇智波佐助一眼便氣沖沖的跑出去。  
真的跟自己小時候很像。  
看著那瘦小的背影，宇智波佐助這麼想著。

「佐助，你就不能好好跟她解釋嗎？」漩渦鳴人無奈的看著他。  
「......她知道越少，才越安全。」  
「......」  
「而且她身邊有櫻在，放心吧。」  
「說不過你，我去找她，對了，她是你女兒這點已經暴露了，對方顯然也很清楚知道，所以在來的路上埋伏她，但紗羅妲沒事，放心吧。」  
聽到最後一句話，宇智波佐助立刻遞了他眼刀，漩渦鳴人趕緊縮著頭跑出塔外，徒留下宇智波佐助一人在塔裡。  
抽出插在柱子上的刀收鞘，他撫著那痕跡，神色複雜的看著，腦海裡閃過的，是剛才女兒被他嚇得驚懼的臉龐。  
其實在看到那瘦小的身影時，他就知道是自己的女兒了，但怕紗羅妲是被敵人用幻術利用，自己才拔刀相向。  
那是他這麼多年來第一次感到害怕跟不知所措。  
但幸好一切都不是自己所假設的那樣。  
看著她落淚，沒來由得讓他想起妻子小時後的臉孔，紗羅妲乍看之下跟自己很像，但她其實像櫻更多些。  
這觸動了被自己埋藏在記憶深處的某一塊。  
仿如時光倒流，耳邊響起了妻子溫婉唱著搖籃曲的歌聲：

金絲雀唱著搖籃曲，睡呀，睡呀，睡覺呦。  
枇杷的果實在搖籃的上方，搖動呦。  
睡呀，睡呀，睡覺呦。

在出發執行任務的那天夜裡，宇智波佐助看著愛女的睡顏，笑得溫暖卻又苦澀。  
摸著紗羅妲那跟妻子有些相似的飽滿額頭，他就這樣一直靜靜看著，動作輕柔，像是要將此刻深深印在腦海裡。  
宇智波櫻靠在自己懷裡，一手輕拍著紗羅妲，一手環抱著他，眼神裡盡是了然的溫柔，雖然她還是不捨，但還是堅定的支持著自己的決定。  
知道紗羅妲已然熟睡，但她繼續唱著：

松鼠將搖籃的繩子搖動著，睡呀，睡呀，睡覺呦。  
搖籃的夢裏，黃色的月亮高掛呦。  
睡呀，睡呀，睡覺呦。

宇智波佐助低下頭，在女兒的額上輕輕落下一吻。  
我知道在妳醒著時離開，會看到妳的難過，就算我一如往常的愛妳、對著妳笑，但我不想看到妳難過和不捨，雖然這樣的不告而別會讓妳痛苦，但妳的身邊還有媽媽在，她會照亮妳的。  
妳是我這充滿黑暗泥淖的人生中最大的救贖，每一聲的『爸爸』都讓我感到幸福。  
所以，我在夢裡和妳說再見。  
「紗羅妲.....」宇智波佐助輕聲喚著女兒的名，聲聞如囈語。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

「紗羅妲，其實妳爸爸真的是很偉大的忍者喔。」漩渦鳴人找到了在外頭生悶氣的宇智波紗羅妲，柔聲的跟她勸著。  
「......」  
見鬼的偉大忍者，居然會認不出自己的女兒，還這樣冷言冷語事不關己的態度？  
她開始懷疑那小時後的記憶根本是自己的幻想。  
這跟宇智波紗羅妲在腦海裡演練過好幾遍的畫面不一樣，她想像過要是見到爸爸，她想飛撲進他的懷裡，而爸爸那寬厚的大掌則寵溺的摸著自己的髮。  
然後她會告訴爸爸，她好想他。  
但她萬萬沒想到自己的爸爸居然是這般冷漠的人。  
他真的愛媽媽嗎？他有愛過我嗎？  
看著宇智波紗羅妲不屑的態度，漩渦鳴人只好硬著頭皮繼續勸著。  
他突然深深的佩服起宇智波櫻了，能一次面對兩個傲嬌還能神色自若，佩服。

彼時，正在病床上的宇智波櫻這才悠悠的轉醒，待她完全清醒過來，發現自己人在醫院裡，而宇智波紗羅妲又不在身邊，她面色凝重了起來，而手邊一陣毛茸茸的觸感驚得她回過神來，原來是加達爾正用頭推著她的手吸引她的注意。  
加達爾！  
她趕忙看牠帶來的信，看完後她先讓加達爾回去，宇智波櫻回想昨天女兒拿著鷹小隊的照片質問自己，而此刻又毫無女兒的隻字片語，咬了咬牙，她利索地直接從窗戶跳了出去。  
如果紗羅妲是跟著鳴人的話她還可以放心，但她如果是自己一個人......  
宇智波櫻搖了搖頭不敢繼續想下去，她加快了腳步。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

「爸爸到底在執行什麼任務？為什麼不能讓其他人知道？難道不能別人去做嗎？」宇智波紗羅妲一股腦的逼問著。  
而漩渦鳴人看著那跟宇智波櫻相似的臉孔，他眼底閃過一絲痛楚。  
是他批准佐助去執行搜尋輝夜的任務的，也可以說是他讓最重要的夥伴無法跟最愛的家人常聚，或許自己才是那個最該跟紗羅妲道歉的人才對。  
他拉起宇智波紗羅妲的手、堆著笑臉，又哄道：  
「好啦好啦，再去跟佐助談一次吧。」  
「我不要！」  
「我們再去跟佐助談一次！」這回鳴人急了，稍微使了點力硬拖著紗羅妲走。  
「不要！才不要！七代目你不要管我！」宇智波紗羅妲也認真了，她極力的抗拒著。  
就在這一大一小還在拉扯時，突然幾把刀朝他們飛了過來，而漩渦鳴人立刻機警的進入仙人模式，擋下了那些攻擊。

當看到男孩時，宇智波紗羅妲認出是之前攻擊自己，自稱自己是宇智波信的人，而跟在他身旁的男人讓宇智波紗羅妲覺得害怕，對方既沒牙齒，頭上及一隻手臂又嵌著寫輪眼。  
宇智波一族只剩下自己跟爸爸才對，但這人自稱自己是宇智波信，還又有那麼多寫輪眼，對方又那麼想置自己於死地，說自己的爸爸不配擁有宇智波的姓，是宇智波一族的恥辱。  
到底宇智波一族是什麼？

宇智波佐助也不知何時出了塔，一發現敵人立刻就是朝對方攻擊，毫不猶豫也不心軟，即使其中一人是小孩也一樣。  
「爸爸好厲害。」看著宇智波佐助快速的出招及反應，宇智波紗羅妲不禁讚嘆。  
「妳爸爸可不只這點功夫而已。」鳴人得意的說著。  
宇智波紗羅妲清楚的知道，做為忍者，不能輕易表露自己的情緒，更多時候是不能手下留情的，即便對方是小孩也一樣，這點對宇智波信來說也是，更何況他還將小宇智波信拿來擋在自己面前，來抵擋宇智波佐助的豪火球之術。  
理智上知道宇智波佐助所採取的行動是正確的，但她還是無法接受。  
可自己現在只能軟弱的被保護著，宇智波紗羅妲瑟瑟得顫抖，情緒慌亂，一點辦法也沒有。  
她太小看這個世界了。  
「鳴人，紗羅妲交給你了。」  
「啊啊。」  
爸爸。  
宇智波紗羅妲一臉不可置信的看著父親高大的背影。

就在宇智波佐助準備再攻擊對方時，手中的草薙竟像有自己的意識般，脫離了他的手，筆直的捅進身後鳴人的腹部。  
「嗚......」手捂著被捅的傷口，一絲鮮血從他的嘴角流下。  
「七代目！」  
「.......」  
看來是剛才攻擊對方的時候，自己的刀被標記了。  
眼看那幾把飛刀又往自己女兒的方向過去，礙於自己瞳力還沒完全恢復，無法使用虛佐能乎，宇智波佐助想也不想的就是直接以自己的肉身擋下那些刀。  
「爸爸！」看著父親為自己擋刀受傷，宇智波紗羅妲更慌了。  
現在該怎麼辦？該怎麼做才好？

「混帳！你在對人家的老公和愛女做什麼啊！」  
就在宇智波紗羅妲還在慌張分神的時候，宇智波櫻的聲音突然出現，緊接著就看到她一拳擊倒宇智波信，附帶讓地凹了個洞。  
「媽媽！？」宇智波紗羅妲驚呼，她沒想到這時候會看到自己的母親出現。  
「他們是誰？你們沒事吧？」宇智波櫻問道，警戒的看著他們。  
「啊啊。」我才比較想問妳發生什麼事。  
「我們很好。」抽出宇智波佐助的刀，漩渦鳴人一臉輕鬆的回應。  
眼神交會之際，宇智波櫻一臉抱歉的看著宇智波佐助：  
「抱歉，我原本想好好跟紗羅妲說的。」  
「不，妳不需要道歉，這是我的錯。」他邊拔下插在身上的刀：  
「但是，我還是......」宇智波佐助欲言又止。  
「.......」

話還未說完，一個長相畸形像布偶一樣的東西跳了出來：  
「先撤退吧，這女人也順便帶走。」  
接著就看到對方迅速開啟時空間，一併將宇智波櫻一起帶走了。  
竟然連時空間都會！  
事情就發生在一瞬間，根本讓人反應不及，宇智波紗羅妲就這樣眼睜睜看著媽媽消失在眼前。  
「媽媽！」  
一回過神來，宇智波櫻發現自己已經在敵人的大本營裡了。  
「看來我深入敵營了。」她流下冷汗，並保持著戒備。  
好久沒碰到這麼緊張的情況了。  
她握緊了拳頭，嘴角揚起了自信的弧度。  
「你們到底有什麼目的？」  
看著一堆小宇智波信的克隆體拿著忍刀包圍著自己，宇智波櫻無所畏懼的問著。  
拳頭蓄勢待發。  
絕不讓你們傷害我的寶貝家人。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

「不行，感應不到小櫻的查克拉，不是距離太遠就是躲在結界裡。」  
「......是嗎。」  
「卡卡西老師說，這應該跟大蛇丸有關係，他已經先跟大和隊長連繫了。」  
「他的手跟之前我交手過的段藏一樣，嵌了寫輪眼，那條手臂當初就是大蛇丸給他的。」  
宇智波佐助沉著的分析著。  
「爸爸為什麼還可以這冷靜！媽媽被帶走了耶！你一點都不擔心嗎？」  
受不了自己父親像個沒事人一樣，紗羅妲忍不住又朝宇智波佐助吼道。  
「紗、紗羅妲。」漩渦鳴人慌張的想阻止。  
「......忍者不能被私人感情影響。」  
眼看紗羅妲又要跟佐助吵起來，鳴人連忙喊：  
「停！我們先休息一晚吧，明天立刻去找大蛇丸。」  
「......哼。」宇智波佐助冷哼了一聲，便轉身離開他們。  
「爸爸一點也不關心媽媽。」宇智波紗羅妲噙著淚，忿忿的說著。  
不不不，妳爸現在心裡急死了，只是他不會慫給妳看的，沒看到他很低氣壓嗎？  
「先冷靜下來吧，明天再一起去救小櫻。」  
「......嗯。」

 

三月十三日  
今天終於見到了爸爸，但爸爸好冷漠！一見面就對女兒拔刀相向，是沒看到我的寫輪眼嗎？明明他就也一樣睜著寫輪眼！他難道分辨不出來嗎？而且媽媽都被帶走了，還那麼事不關己的！  
問他媽媽是不是我的親生媽媽他也不回答，這是默認了嗎？  
那所以我真正的母親到底是誰？  
我要怎麼面對這之後的一切？

越寫越是憤慨，宇智波紗羅妲握緊了手中的筆，幾滴淚水就這樣滴落在日記本上，最後她深吸了一口氣，又在日記上寫：

爸爸他們所面對的世界，比我所認知的還來得危險許多。  
到底宇智波一族是什麼樣的存在？為什麼這樣兇險的事直衝著爸爸或我而來？

「紗羅妲。」  
「七代目。」看到漩渦鳴人走來，宇智波紗羅妲連忙擦乾濕潤的眼睛，並將自己的日記本收了起來。  
「其實妳爸爸只是不擅表達而已。」  
「......」  
「他經歷了很多妳想像不到的事，但是，他是真的很愛妳跟小櫻的。」  
「騙人。」  
「是真的，而且當初還是他主動追小櫻的呢。」  
想到當初他帶著自己跟卡卡西老師去小櫻父母家時的樣子，鳴人一想到就覺得好笑。  
「他是為了保護妳跟小櫻才一直在外的。」  
「七代目......」  
「再相信佐助吧，他一定會跟妳解釋清楚的。」  
他拍了拍紗羅妲的肩膀。  
「七代目，能不能再多說些爸爸媽媽以前的事？」她仰起臉來，眼帶期盼的瞅著漩渦鳴人。  
這應該可以說吧？  
他搔了搔鬢角，偷瞄了眼宇智波佐助的方向，他很確定宇智波佐助一定聽得到這裡的動靜，見他沒阻止自己的打算，於是他開始娓娓道來佐助與小櫻的故事，就自己知道的部分。   
「多事。」在不遠處的宇智波佐助聽著漩渦鳴人的聲音講述自己與妻子的故事，他嘴上雖嫌棄，但臉上神色沒之前那麼難看。

雖然他很高興看到女兒健康的樣子，但因為長年沒跟宇智波紗羅妲相處，現在的宇智波佐助完全不知該如何跟女兒應對，所以他也就不阻止鳴人的嘴遁了。  
櫻會沒事的。  
他輕舒一口氣便闔上了眼，耳邊傳來的是漩渦鳴人在講自己跟櫻一起踏上旅行時的事。  
聽著斷斷續續傳進耳裡的句子，他懷念起那段日子了，也是因為在旅途中懷上了紗羅妲，所以他們的旅行路線才漸漸的改往回家的方向。  
還記得那時為了保護櫻和肚裡孩子的安全，他們還去找了香磷在的南方基地，請她幫忙接生。  
自己難得很信賴的將宇智波櫻託付給七班以外的人。  
那次連香磷也很意外，記得那時香磷還說自己變了，雖然宇智波佐助覺得自己沒變。

「所以紗羅妲，不要管小櫻到底是不是妳真正的媽媽，只要妳們有感情在，這樣就夠了。」  
雖然我知道妳絕對是小櫻的孩子，發飆的模式完全同個模子印出來的啊。  
「......嗯。」  
看著七代目火影湛藍的雙眼，她第一次覺得眼前從小熟悉的鳴人叔叔是那麼得讓人感到安心及溫暖。  
摸著自己的額頭，紗羅妲冷靜了下來。  
是啊，只要有感情就夠了，媽媽是真的為自己付出了很多。  
她想起了小時後宇智波櫻安慰自己的畫面，小小的她覺得父親不要她跟媽媽，而委曲流淚的時候，還記得那時自己好奇問媽媽有沒有跟爸爸親親過，媽媽愣了一下，還害羞的笑了起來，說是想起了比親親還更幸福的事，那時自己還很好奇的追問，而媽媽還故意認真起語氣來，併攏了兩指輕戳自己的額頭：  
「這個嘛，『下次吧』，等妳見到爸爸後一定會明白的。」  
宇智波紗羅妲很喜歡那時媽媽的笑容，那是個洋溢著溫暖又幸福的笑容，也因此她相信著爸媽真的心靈相繫。  
她記得那時媽媽輕戳著自己額頭的觸感和那溫度。  
為什麼在這之前都忘了呢？  
「媽媽。」我一定要救出她。  
現在只要專心想這件事就夠了。  
她抹掉眼角的淚，振作了起來。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

翌日一早，一行人便趕往大蛇丸的基地，宇智波佐助如入無人之境般熟門熟路的快步走著，讓鳴人忍不住捏了把冷汗：  
「佐助，這裡不是你常去的店，小心一點啊！」  
宇智波佐助恍若未聞得繼續走著，腳下步伐亦加快。  
「真是！都不怕被.....看吧。」漩渦鳴人沒好氣的看著出現在眼前的水月與重吾。  
宇智波紗羅妲認出了眼前的兩人是照片上的人，她睜大了雙眼。  
「帶我去找大蛇丸。」宇智波佐助一看到來人，劈頭就這麼要求，儼然是當年帶領鷹小隊時的模樣。  
「喂喂，佐助，你憑什麼命令我們啊？」聽到這語氣，水月不滿的說道，但口氣上也沒太多不樂意。  
「我想沒那必要了。」漩渦鳴人感應到了大蛇丸的查克拉正在靠近。  
腳步聲由遠而近，宇智波紗羅妲漸漸得看清楚來人的面貌。  
好年輕！但......到底是男還是女？  
她曾聽媽媽提起過大蛇丸這號人物，說這人跟我們家有淵源。  
但他不是曾經想毀滅木葉的壞人嗎？為什麼這樣的人會跟我們家有淵源？而且既然是爸媽小時候就知道的人，照理來說他現在也應該有一定的年紀了才是.......  
宇智波紗羅妲好奇得打量著大蛇丸，偷偷的。

「你的手下宇智波信攻擊我女兒，還帶走我妻子，你有什麼目的就快點說。」  
宇智波佐助毫不客氣的質問著，絲毫沒把這曾經的老師放在眼裡。  
大蛇丸微微一愣，倒也不生氣，便笑著帶他們來到當初他研究宇智波信的實驗室，也很大方的提供宇智波信的所在地給他們。  
「搞不好你們到的時候她已經被殺了喔。」大蛇丸調笑的說著，他發覺現在這樣外表淡定、內心急躁的宇智波佐助也挺有意思的，讓人忍不住想逗。  
宇智波紗羅妲聽得倒抽了一口涼氣，恐懼立刻爬上她的臉。  
「我的妻子不是弱女子，搞不好去接她的時候事情已經解決了。」  
爸爸......  
宇智波紗羅妲愣愣得看著自己的父親，而身旁的漩渦鳴人則又搭著自己的肩，輕輕的說著：  
「相信他們吧。」  
大蛇丸不置可否的笑著，便看著宇智波佐助開啟虛佐能乎帶著他們快速的離開。  
「呵呵呵，真有意思。」看著離開的一行人，大蛇丸笑了出來。  
剛才那孩子就是佐助的女兒了吧？還真像他們夫妻倆。  
突然有點想念他那在木葉忍者村的白髮孩子了。  
孩子有孩子自己的道路。  
「又起風了。」

\---------------------------------------------------------------

看著宇智波佐助的背影，宇智波紗羅妲還是很難把眼前這個冷漠的父親，跟昨天聽鳴人叔叔講的那個情感豐富的青年聯想在一起。  
爸爸真的很愛我們嗎？他到底是怎麼想的？  
從來沒人跟她說過爸媽的故事，也沒人提過宇智波家的過往，從有記憶以來就沒跟宇智波佐助相處過，她根本無從得知。  
就在宇智波紗羅妲還在認真思索的時候，她聽到「轟」一聲巨響，只看見某個地方爆炸了，她看到了自己的母親被爆炸所產生的氣流，而浮在半空中。  
「媽媽！」  
自己話聲剛落，她就看到剛才還在眼前的男人衝了出去，及時的接住了宇智波櫻，兩人腳才剛落地，宇智波紗羅妲還來不及靠近自己的母親，就看到宇智波佐助皺著眉頭俯身查看她的傷勢，兩人靠得很近，而媽媽則是露出紗羅妲不曾見過的表情回應著父親，那是女人信賴愛人的溫柔表情。  
兩人間的氣氛讓人插不進去，宇智波紗羅妲呆呆的看著，隨後她揚起了微笑。  
「就說吧。」  
漩渦鳴人笑笑的看著宇智波紗羅妲。  
「嗯！」

 

「紗羅妲！妳這孩子就是讓人擔心！」宇智波櫻不知何時來到她身邊，緊緊的抱著她。  
「欸？」她還沒反應過來，但她看到宇智波佐助捲起的嘴角，可很快地，他又恢復嚴肅的神色，只見他一身戾氣的走向敵人們。  
爸爸。  
而宇智波櫻則自然的擋在她面前：  
「後退點，爸爸媽媽會保護好妳的，妳爸爸可是很厲害的喔。」宇智波櫻笑著跟她說，但因為身上還有傷，她氣息有點不穩。  
宇智波紗羅妲看著負傷的母親，她下定決心也要保護媽媽。  
不管母親的阻止，她衝到宇智波櫻的前方，睜著血紅的寫輪眼，跳躍了起來，只見宇智波紗羅妲俐落得躲過宇智波信操縱的巨型手裡劍，一擊就將那畸形布偶擊斃了，而過猛的力道也讓地板產生龜裂、下陷。  
「咦？」宇智波紗羅妲驚愕的看著自己沾著塵土的手。  
她在下意識間使用了母親的攻擊招式。  
「厲害！」漩渦鳴人興奮的讚嘆，也擋下宇智波信的攻擊。  
「紗羅妲。」宇智波佐助欣慰的笑了。  
不愧是我們的孩子。  
「......」宇智波櫻瞪大了雙眼，目瞪口呆的看著自己的女兒。  
看來紗羅妲有跟自己一樣的天賦。

待這次的事件完全落幕，宇智波紗羅妲看著自己的父親：  
「爸爸，你的心真的有跟媽媽緊緊相連嗎？」  
「當然有。」  
「你憑什麼能這麼肯定？」她急切的問。  
宇智波佐助向她走近，最後在她面前停了下來，堅定的看著自己的愛女：  
「因為有妳在。」  
妳就是我們相愛的證明。  
他揚起了微笑，帶著繭的手摸著宇智波紗羅妲的頭。  
「嗯。」她抹去凝聚在眼眶的淚水，對宇智波佐助笑著。  
「太好了哪，紗羅妲。」鳴人笑著看這對父女。  
所以傲嬌什麼的最麻煩了。  
「鳴人，謝啦。」宇智波櫻笑著跟漩渦鳴人道謝。  
她知道鳴人一定在這背後出了不少力，不然紗羅妲不會這麼簡單就相信佐助君的。  
「嘿嘿。」鳴人刮著自己的鼻子，對著宇智波櫻笑得更開懷。  
是可以跟紗羅妲坦白了，試著相信她吧。  
宇智波櫻看著父女倆心裡想道。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

在晚餐的桌上，宇智波一家三口氣氛和樂的吃著飯，宇智波佐助靜靜聽著宇智波紗羅妲講述著自己離開的這些年裡，女兒身邊發生的大小事，雖然不免還是抱怨自己的寡言而讓她產生誤會，還那樣對他發脾氣，看著女兒一臉歉意的向自己道歉，宇智波佐助也只是淡淡的說：「沒關係，這點肯定是像我。」  
宇智波紗羅妲羞赧得笑著，這天晚上爸媽給自己講了好多事。  
不管是宇智波家的過往還是宇智波佐助曾經的叛忍身份、或是現在的任務。  
邊聽她邊瞪大眼睛看著因為難為情而別過頭去的父親，看著父親的不自在，宇智波紗羅妲直直的望著父親，她說：  
「所以，爸爸只是沒當上火影的人而已。」  
夫妻倆愣了一下，隨即意會過來，宇智波佐助：「對，我只是沒當上火影的人而已。」  
紗羅妲，謝謝妳。  
他向自己的愛女笑得溫暖。

三月十四日  
聽鳴人叔叔講了好多爸媽以前的事，為什麼之前都沒想到還能問這問題呢？  
而且今天他們也終於跟我坦白了爸爸的任務跟過去，原來爸爸曾經是那麼可怕又中二的人......  
難怪每次我問媽媽‘’爸爸是什麼樣的人‘’，媽媽都會臉色古怪起來，雖然只有一下下，但還是被我看到了，這樣的情況，鳴人叔叔更是明顯。  
現在的爸爸比較接近小時候記憶中的那個會對著我笑，很暖人的人。  
對爸爸覺得很抱歉，沒想到他的立場，這樣子的對他發飆，也對媽媽覺得抱歉，讓她這樣生氣還懷疑她不是自己的親生母親......  
現在很清楚知道，爸媽真的很愛我，我也很愛他們，這樣就夠了。  
只希望相聚的時間能再多點，我想多了解爸爸。

闔上日記本，宇智波紗羅妲心滿意足的笑了。  
「爸爸真的在家了呢。」  
躺上床，她開心的闔了眼，也許是因為這幾天的奔波，不一會兒功夫，宇智波紗羅妲就睡得很沉了。  
當夫妻倆人來到女兒的房間，看著女兒安心熟睡的睡顏，宇智波佐助摟了摟身旁的妻子：  
「這些年辛苦妳了。」  
「不會，紗羅妲也是我的孩子啊。」宇智波櫻笑著摸了摸女兒的頭。  
「嗯。」  
她替女兒掖好了被子，倆人又輕輕的離開房間。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

「櫻，為什麼搬家了？」在客廳裡，宇智波佐助好奇的問著。  
他記得之前住的地方房貸還在繳的。  
「.......」宇智波櫻僵住了身子，心虛的迴避丈夫詢問的目光。  
「......櫻？」  
要怎麼說啊！？  
宇智波櫻的內心很崩潰。  
「先說好，不能對我發脾氣喔！」  
宇智波佐助挑眉的看著她，算是默許了。  
「這裡是靜音師姐安排的臨時住所...在紗羅妲去找你前......我被她的話刺激到......一時沒控制好查克拉......所以......就.........」 一拳把家毀了。  
宇智波櫻像個做錯事的孩子，戳著手指，越說越小聲，但最後一句話沒膽子說出口。  
「......」他可以推測出來紗羅妲當時是說了什麼話激怒了妻子。  
宇智波佐助默默嘆了口氣，拉過妻子他安撫的輕拍著她的背。  
「噗。」宇智波櫻笑了出來。  
「嗯？」  
「老公這樣好像在哄小孩。」  
「......」眼前的確是個需要哄的大孩子。  
宇智波佐助看著自己的妻子，這麼想著。

 

「紗羅妲小的時候你常這樣抱她呢。」  
那時候自己都還會偷偷的吃味呢，但看著父女那麼溫馨的畫面，她又覺得幸福。  
「櫻，謝謝妳。」宇智波佐助手摩挲著妻子的臉頰，他深情的看著她。  
宇智波櫻眨了眨眼，了然的對他笑著，溫軟的手撫上丈夫的俊顏。  
「老公，你也辛苦了。」  
她笑著擁抱自己的男人，慢慢的收緊自己的手臂。  
「啊！老公，你把衣服脫了，我看看你的傷口。」  
宇智波櫻突然想起自己的丈夫所受的傷，她鬆開了手就要脫宇智波佐助的衣服。  
「沒事的。」他阻擋著妻子的手。  
「我不管。」她執拗的要查看他的傷勢，手上動作更是張狂。  
宇智波櫻硬是扯開丈夫的衣服，看著那結實胸膛上的傷痕，她心疼的摸著。  
其他地方應該也有。  
她仔細的檢查丈夫的身體，並使用醫療忍術來治療傷口，看著傷口在綠色的查克拉光芒下癒合，宇智波櫻這才鬆了口氣。

「老公，少受點傷吧。」  
粉色的腦袋就這樣靠在那寬廣的背上，她兩手環上宇智波佐助的腰。  
宇智波櫻不要求丈夫要毫髮無傷，畢竟那太強人所難，就算是強悍如宇智波佐助這樣的超影忍者，也很難做到完全的不受傷。  
「......盡量吧。」他輕拍著宇智波櫻的雙手，頭向後仰靠著妻子的小腦袋瓜，嘴角不自覺的上揚。  
「......嗯。」她收緊了手臂。  
偷瞄著客廳的此情此景，宇智波紗羅妲默默的退離。  
我只是想喝個水而已，就被這麼秀了一臉的恩愛。  
她突然覺得自己一點也不渴了。  
但還是掛著滿臉的笑意。  
「啊，這就是鳴人叔叔曾經說過的禁慾系吧？」  
明天再偷偷問問看媽媽好了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

清晨的霧氣還很濃重，雖然現在已經是夏季了，但還是有股涼意，宇智波紗羅妲稍微磨擦了手臂，她一如往常般得早起，當她洗漱完畢在玄關穿鞋時，她聽到來自身後的腳步聲，習慣性的轉身要跟媽媽拿幫自己準備的吃食，在看到來人時，她愣住了。  
是爸爸。  
「要出門修練了？」宇智波佐助面無表情的問著，只見他已是穿戴整齊的樣子，顯然也是要出門。  
「嗯。」  
爸爸這麼快就又要離開了嗎？  
宇智波紗羅妲有點難過的看著自己的父親。  
「我還沒有要離開，今天可以陪妳修練。」看穿了女兒的心思，宇智波佐助解釋著，順帶舉起了手中提著的便當盒：  
「我準備了吃的。」  
爸爸準備的？

「那媽媽.......」  
宇智波紗羅妲絕對不是質疑父親的能力，只是下意識的就提出自己的疑惑。  
因為平常都是母親幫自己準備好的，而且依她對宇智波櫻的了解，今天這情況，媽媽一定會開心的來送門的，但現在卻沒看到人。  
「......」  
「......」不能說嗎？  
父女兩人不知對看了多久，看著女兒眨巴著跟宇智波櫻相似，但卻跟自己一樣黝黑的雙眼，他才吶吶的說：  
「......她需要好好休息，快走吧。」  
他大步得走過紗羅妲身邊，迅速的穿上鞋，便站在門口等著紗羅妲。  
「喔......」  
爸爸的耳朵好紅。  
宇智波紗羅妲偷覷著父親的耳朵，但還是高興得拉著他的袖子一起前往宇智波家的修練場。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

當宇智波紗羅妲偷偷的附在耳邊問自己「爸爸是不是禁慾系？」的時候，宇智波櫻深深的覺得頭痛跟難為情，腦海裡迅速閃過會講這名詞的人名單。  
山中祭？不可能，他比我還沒空。  
井野豬？嗯......不大可能，她才去出了任務。  
卡卡西老師？也不可能，他不會沒事跟紗羅妲講太多佐助君的事。  
奈良鹿丸？最近他們有交集嗎？沒有吧？  
漩渦鳴人？........好像，很有可能。  
宇智波櫻瞇起了眼，反問：  
「誰跟妳講禁慾系的事的？」  
「鳴人叔叔。」  
果不其然跟自己猜的一樣，宇智波櫻握緊了拳頭。  
鳴人！

「哈啾！」在火影辦公室的漩渦鳴人突然打了個大噴嚏，沒來由的打了個冷顫。  
「......」原本站他桌前的宇智波佐助則是默默站開了點距離，一臉嫌惡。  
這什麼態度。  
漩渦鳴人不爽的看著宇智波佐助。  
「感冒了？」奈良鹿丸從手上的資料抬起頭來問道。  
「只是突然鼻子癢。」  
「佐助，這幾天你就先待在木葉吧，輝夜的任務目前你也查了個進度了，就先好好休息吧。」看著手上的資料，奈良鹿丸這麼說道。  
「啊啊。」宇智波佐助不置可否的答著。  
「早上我還看到你在幫紗羅妲訓練，好好陪著她啊。」漩渦鳴人擤著鼻子，用帶點鼻音的聲音說著。  
「她資質不錯。」只是查克拉的掌握上要再多訓練才行。  
宇智波佐助為自己的女兒感到驕傲。

「那當然，她可是你跟小櫻的孩子。」漩渦鳴人撐著一邊的臉笑著說道，好似現在稱讚的是自己的孩子般感到得意。  
那瞬間爆發的查克拉真不是蓋的，只是沒有小櫻的櫻花沖那麼威猛就是了。  
「是說，佐助，既然你都要在村子待上幾天了......」鳴人煞有其事的看著宇智波佐助：  
「要不要跟小櫻拼拼看，再給紗羅妲添個弟弟妹妹讓她別那麼寂.......好痛！」  
話還未說完就先被宇智波佐助扔過來的捲軸直擊臉面，正中鼻梁。  
「我開玩笑的啦！」捂著被打中的鼻子，漩渦鳴人吃痛的大喊。  
這丟得可真用力！  
宇智波佐助又扔了另個卷軸，這次正中額頭。  
白癡......  
奈良鹿丸識趣的遠離這兩人的戰區。  
但眼前兩人打鬧的光景，讓他有種回到當年他們還初出茅廬時的錯覺，他還在卡卡西身邊當實習參謀，並在忍者聯盟裡努力著；鳴人也還在為了火影的位置，而努力的完成卡卡西交付的任務；佐助則為了村子的安全，一直在外雲遊並完成卡卡西私傳的極機密任務。  
改變的，是當年還在實習的自己現在已是參謀；鳴人實現了自己從小到大的夢想；佐助則收斂了一身的戾氣，雖然他還是習慣性的在外雲遊以保護村子及最親愛的家人。  
他捲起了微笑。  
「走了。」  
像是發洩夠了，不去理會還在哀號的漩渦鳴人，宇智波佐助瀟灑的轉身就走。

宇智波佐助，現年三十有二，已是而立之年的他，向來以沉穩內斂著稱的木葉第一面癱，萬萬也想不到當昨晚自己面對妻子的撒嬌，竟會是這般沉不住氣，就這樣在客廳裡要了宇智波櫻，久違的肌膚相親裡，他放縱自己在妻子身上馳聘，而她則隨著自己的律動不停嬌喘、低吟，兩人的氣息包圍著彼此，充斥著鼻間，他的手撫遍宇智波櫻的每一吋肌膚，至今他還記得那觸感，而那歡愉的餘韻還鮮活的殘留在體內。  
思及此，他喉嚨有些發乾，拉低了原本還在脖子上的拉鍊，用最快的速度向著家的方向前進。  
被那吊車尾戳中的感覺真差。  
只是，他覺得有紗羅妲就夠了，至於要不要有第二個孩子，再說吧。  
現在一家三口，很好。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

「爸爸，明天還能再陪我修練嗎？」  
「下課後吧。」  
「好。」  
不過為什麼是下課後，而不是跟今天一樣？  
吃著飯菜，宇智波紗羅妲偏頭好奇的想著。  
而這疑惑在父親送母親去值班，倆人一起出門的時候她得到了解答。  
原來是為了想接媽媽。

───佐助是很愛妳和小櫻的。

沒來由的想起鳴人叔叔曾對自己說過的話。  
宇智波紗羅妲回想著之前面對宇智波信時，爸媽一起保護著自己，而爸爸更是直截地面對更多的危險將她們護在他身後。  
而今天清晨父親陪自己的修練，雖然嚴格，但他有考慮到自己的體能狀況及忍術上的熟練度，所以在過程中，父親會調整內容並在自己真的快撐不住的時後說休息，還告訴自己：  
「別一昧的逞強，要知道自己的極限在哪裡，也要相信夥伴。」  
「為什麼？」  
「在能獨自出任務之前，是小隊行動的，勉強自己反而是拖垮整隊人。」  
她認真的看著父親：  
「所以爸爸曾經逞強過？」  
「嗯。」  
「那媽媽跟鳴人叔叔呢？」  
「我們都曾經犯過錯，也是因為那些過錯，我們才能修正自己。」  
宇智波紗羅妲眼神崇拜的看著自己的父親。  
中二回頭金不換，說的就是爸爸這樣的。

「我回來了。」  
宇智波佐助的聲音在玄關響起，拉回了宇智波紗羅妲有些飄遠的思緒。  
「歡迎回來。」宇智波紗羅妲從客廳探出頭來，笑著對父親說著。  
「還沒睡？」  
「等下就會去睡了。」  
宇智波佐助看著女兒對自己笑，滿溢的溫暖使他表情較為放鬆，他眼神柔和的在紗羅妲身旁坐了下來。  
「爸爸，為什麼你會喜歡媽媽啊？」紗羅妲一臉期待的問。  
直截了當的問題讓宇智波佐助登時黑了臉。  
能把人打暈嗎？  
「......妳不是聽鳴人說了很多嗎？」宇智波佐助神色複雜的看著別處，但還是力持鎮定的給自己倒了杯水。  
「那不一樣，我想聽爸爸親口說。」  
真想逃走........  
瞅著宇智波紗羅妲光采閃耀的雙眼，他嘆了口氣：  
「唉......」看來不回答這問題，女兒是不會善罷干休放過自己的。  
「其實我也不知道。」

「欸？」  
「等我意識過來的時候，已經在追著櫻了。」  
「蛤？」  
「真的要說的話，應該是因為她的笑和溫暖吧。」  
那是他第一次想守護那笑容，不想失去。  
畢竟她已經為自己流太多的淚了。  
想到妻子嬌俏的臉蛋，宇智波佐助難得的笑了，那是只有妻子才會看到的溫暖笑容，雖然只有一瞬間，但還是被女兒捕捉到了。  
宇智波紗羅妲第一次見到，她驚訝的睜大眼睛。  
原來爸爸也可以這樣笑得好看。

「櫻真的很溫暖。」宇智波佐助接著說：  
「而且因為有她，我們才會有妳，一家人，這樣很好。」  
摸著女兒的頭，宇智波佐助淡淡的笑著。  
他想起當初剛抱著出生的紗羅妲時，自己是那麼得驚慌、那麼得不敢置信，但緊接而來的，是無比的幸福感將他包圍，原來他不只能愛，也能給予愛、甚至成為愛。  
當初那個小小的孩子現在也長大了。  
「我說爸爸，其實你───」  
「噗咳咳咳！妳該去睡了。」  
聽著女兒說的話，宇智波佐助猛地被茶水嗆到，他臉熱的撇過頭，催促著宇智波紗羅妲去睡覺。  
「呵呵呵，爸爸晚安。」  
看著宇智波佐助的樣子，宇智波紗羅妲掛著賊賊的笑容回自己的房間。  
等明天媽媽回來再告訴她好了。

三月十五日  
爸爸今天陪我做了訓練，覺得爸爸真的好厲害，陪我練習了那麼久都沒喘過一次，而且還教了我雷遁的使用，還說之後在雷遁上有問題的話，可以去找卡卡西伯伯問。  
剛才問起了爸爸為什麼會喜歡媽媽，他看起來很不想回答，但最後他還是說了，說是因為媽媽的笑跟溫暖，但不知道爸爸自己有沒有發現，當他提到媽媽的時候，他臉上的表情總會比較柔和，而且在說著媽媽的事的時候，也會勾著嘴角。  
雖然說的不是什麼小孩不宜的內容，但總也讓人莫名的感到害臊。

摸著自己還有點發熱的臉，宇智波紗羅妲提筆寫下了最後一句───

果然爸爸是超喜歡媽媽的吧。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

宇智波佐助熟門熟路的走在醫院裡，沉穩的腳步聲在清晨空無一人的走廊上迴盪著，來到妻子的辦公室前，他曲起修長的手指在門上敲著。  
沒人應？  
他試探性的的轉動門把，門就這樣吱嘎一聲的轉開了。  
走進辦公室，他在一旁的沙發椅上看到了正在熟睡的妻子。  
眼見此景他皺起了眉頭。  
太沒有防備了。  
但他也不打算叫醒宇智波櫻，他輕手輕腳的抬起妻子的頭，便在旁邊坐了下來，讓她枕著自己的腿，解下了披風蓋在妻子身上。  
手掌輕撫著宇智波櫻的髮：  
「辛苦了。」  
宇智波佐助彎下身在妻子額上印下一吻。  
眼底有著連自己也不知道的溫柔。

不知過了多久，宇智波櫻緩緩的睜開雙眼，她茫然的看著茶几上的資料眨了眨眼，還沒完全回過神來，裹緊了蓋在身上的披風，便又闔上了眼想繼續睡下去。  
今天的沙發挺好躺的，這毯子不錯，有佐助君的味道......  
宇智波櫻深深的聞了一口蓋在身上的披風。  
有佐助君的味道？！  
聽到書頁翻動的聲音，她的瞌睡蟲一下全醒了。  
她忙不迭地坐起身來。  
「醒了？」  
宇智波佐助看著一臉驚嚇的妻子，心裡不免覺得好笑，他將手上的書隨意擺在茶几上。  
不是說過會來接她的嗎？  
宇智波櫻還有點發怔的看著宇智波佐助。  
「去洗漱下，準備回家了。」他捏了捏妻子的臉催促著。  
「喔、好。」宇智波櫻紅著臉，連忙去旁邊的廁所。

───我說爸爸，其實你超級喜歡媽媽的吧？

看著宇智波櫻的背影，宇智波佐助腦海裡閃過昨晚女兒對自己說的話，又覺得臉上一片燥熱。  
或許當時真該叫吊車尾閉嘴才是，沒事多嘴那麼多他跟櫻的事......  
「老公，我好了。」宇智波櫻自然的鑽進丈夫懷裡，環抱著他的腰。  
宇智波佐助認真的看著妻子：  
「不是老公。」  
「.......」  
「.......」  
宇智波櫻紅了臉，碧色的眸子滴溜溜的直轉著，她怯怯的說：  
「.......這裡是醫院...」  
「這裡只有我們倆。」  
宇智波佐助興起了想逗弄妻子的念頭，他清俊的臉又湊近了幾分。  
「佐、佐助君。」她軟糯的唸著丈夫的名字。  
也只有兩人私底下相處時，她才會喚他的名。  
聽那四個音節從妻子聲帶振盪出來的羞怯嗓音，撩撥了他心底的漣漪，再看著眼前人兒嬌羞的模樣，宇智波佐助狡黠的牽起嘴角。  
似乎不能只是單純的逗逗而已了。  
「嗯？」宇智波櫻的臉近在眼前，他摩娑著她的頰。

這是要我主動的意思？  
「就一下喔。」見丈夫沒有輕易放過自己的打算，宇智波櫻豎起一根手指說著。  
她漲紅了臉，墊起腳尖飛快的在他唇上啄了一下。  
宇智波佐助不甚滿意的皺起眉頭。  
「那...再一下。」  
宇智波櫻再度墊起腳尖，這次她在他唇上輕輕一吻。  
正欲離開對方的唇瓣時，宇智波佐助帶繭的大掌猛地按著妻子的腦袋，他撬開了她的唇，舌頭熟練的滑入她的口中與之交纏。  
「唔！」  
這跟說好的不一樣！混帳佐助君！  
宇智波櫻瞪大眼睛，兩手緊攥著丈夫的衣服，不時輕搥宇智波佐助的肩膀，她努力掙扎著。  
「要閉眼啊。」他在她的唇邊低語著，也不等宇智波櫻回應，又吻了上去，他一條腿曲進宇智波櫻的雙腿之間，膝蓋抵著她身後的辦公桌，而宇智波櫻則半坐在桌沿。  
「哈啊.......哈啊.....」宇智波櫻氣息紊亂的喘息著，碧色的雙眸此刻佈滿了迷離的氤氳，她沒好氣的瞪著宇智波佐助。  
「會有...人來....唔嗯......」宇智波佐助朝她纖細的頸子輕啄著。  
「有人來我會知道。」他又在她唇瓣上舔吻著。  
宇智波櫻羞紅著臉，雙手仍在做著無謂的垂死掙扎。  
「嘖。」

宇智波佐助將妻子放倒在辦公桌上，將她亂動的雙手壓制在頭頂上方，便俯下身用嘴咬開宇智波櫻衣服上的盤扣，露出了一片雪白肌膚，上頭還有昨晚留下的痕跡，他勾起了嘴角，又再添上新的。  
看在這衣服此刻好脫的份上，宇智波佐助暫時不去計較那露肚臍的設計。  
眼角餘光瞄到一旁宇智波櫻的工作識別證，他一把拿了過來，並俐落的綁在妻子的手腕上。  
為什麼這動作這麼熟練？  
宇智波櫻低喘著，眼神迷濛的看著丈夫，心裡祈禱著不要有人來。  
「專心點。」見宇智波櫻還在分神，宇智波佐助不悅的在她肩膀上咬了一口。  
「呀！」她驚叫了聲。  
「現在還在醫院喔。」他因染上情慾而暗啞的嗓音在宇智波櫻耳邊說著，骨節分明的手則游移在那隆起的丘壑，靈巧的舌正舔著宇智波櫻敏感的腰側。  
「嗯.....哈......」她無助的嬌喘，身體因刺激的酥麻感而陣陣顫抖著。  
「櫻。」宇智波佐助看著凌亂的妻子，他勾起了嘴角，舔吻著她的耳：  
「允許小聲出聲。」他又吻上她的唇辦，隔著褲子他描繪著那處溫暖的谷地。  
同時間，兩人都聽到外頭的走廊開始越來越多的腳步聲及說話聲。  
早班的工作時間開始了。

「哈啊....啊啊.....」在宇智波佐助含著她的胸前的小點時，宇智波櫻忍不住弓起了身子，他感覺得到妻子修長的雙腿正纏繞在自己的腰上。  
「呵.....」輕笑了聲，宇智波佐助額邊流下些許的薄汗，他解開了自己上衣的拉鍊，也褪下了宇智波櫻的低腰褲，手指沿著內褲的邊緣探進了那濕潤的幽谷。  
當宇智波佐助還在意猶未盡的按壓、搔刮著甬道內充血而敏感的肉壁，引得妻子落下淚來，感到興致高昂時，門外突然傳來兩個醫療人員的對話：  
「啊勒？部長還沒打卡耶。」  
「真的嗎？要不要看看部長還有沒有在辦公室？」  
聽到這話宇智波櫻緊張的立刻坐起身來，看著手腕上的識別證，她橫了宇智波佐助一眼。  
但宇智波佐助仍旁若無人的舔著她的胸，一手則惡質的在那甬道抽插著。  
「啊啊.......不、不要...啊......」宇智波櫻手捂著嘴，壓抑著自己的呻吟及試圖推開宇智波佐助。  
但這越發柔媚的嚶嚀根本是起了反效果，更無奈的是自己此刻使不上力。

真的不要嗎？  
看著妻子的壓抑，宇智波佐助興起了邪惡的念頭，只見他彎下身來，舌頭在那隱密的花核舔著，骨節分明的手指又多插入了一指，在那火熱的花徑裡抽插，並有意無意的在裡頭敏感的某處按壓著。  
「呀啊啊....佐....佐助君....哈啊.....」宇智波櫻興奮的顫抖著，體內的歡愉一波接著一波朝她襲來，她張著嘴嬌喘，壓低聲音的喘。  
這種怕被發現的緊張感令宇智波櫻的感官更加敏銳，覺得羞恥的同時又感到前所未有的愉悅感，鮮明的沖刷著自己，臉蛋越發潮紅。  
聽到轉動門把的聲音，宇智波櫻覺得自己快昏過去了。  
腦海裡開始閃過各種被發現的窘況、之後的謠言八卦。  
誰來把我打暈算了？

「咦？門鎖著耶。」  
「真的耶，大概先回去了吧？」  
「那到時候再提醒部長吧。」  
咦？門鎖著？  
聽到這句話，她抬腿踢了宇智波佐助的肩，而對方則是輕捏起那隱密的小豆，予以回擊。  
「嗯啊啊！」猛地被這麼刺激，宇智波櫻驚叫了聲，連忙捂著自己的嘴。  
而宇智波佐助則是繼續舔舐著那處柔軟，引得妻子嬌吟連連。  
「哈.......嗯啊啊......」她難以自制的夾緊了丈夫寬闊的肩，蜷曲著腳趾，小手探入宇智波佐助的髮抓著他的頭皮，仰著頭不停的喘息著。  
「你有聽到什麼聲音嗎？」  
「沒有吧？」  
門外兩人的聲音越來越遠，直至消失，宇智波櫻這才放鬆繃緊的神經。  
宇智波佐助則是邪魅的朝她一笑，又繼續著在她身上的探險。  
「還不要嗎？」  
這傢伙根本早有預謀！  
她沒好氣的搥了男人結實的胸膛。

宇智波佐助讓她轉身趴在桌上背向自己，解下自己的褲子，扶著忍耐已久的碩大，他一個挺身就這樣長驅直入。  
「嗯啊啊.......」  
他感受到妻子濕潤的甬道正緊絞著自己，因自己的進入又湧出一泡汁水，他握著宇智波櫻的纖腰就這樣不管不顧的照著自己的節奏動了起來。  
「呀啊啊啊啊.......」  
「櫻......」  
宇智波佐助伏在妻子的背上，沿著那柔美的身線，從後頸吻到腰椎，最後他扳過妻子的臉與之深吻著。  
被挑逗起慾望的宇智波櫻則是翹起自己的粉臀迎合著丈夫的律動，她回應著宇智波佐助的熱吻。  
伴隨著情迷的味道，呼吸間盡是彼此的氣息，宇智波佐助清楚的知道，自己對她的渴求，這一生都不會停止，這是他愛至極深的妻子。  
宇智波佐助滿足的笑了，繼續放任自己馳聘著直至兩人共赴頂點。  
雲雨結束後，宇智波櫻立刻毫不留情的以一記直拳痛揍丈夫的俊臉，宇智波佐助捂著被妻子揍得微腫臉頰，略帶歉意的看著她。  
「佐助君太過份了！」  
「.......抱歉。」  
「下次再這樣嚇我，就不理你了！」宇智波櫻生氣的說道，但臉上未退的紅暈讓她這番生氣一點魄力也沒有，說是撒嬌也不為過。  
「嗯。」

\---------------------------------------------------------------

當宇智波紗羅妲跟著父親結束修練回到家裡，看到餐桌上的飯菜時，她愣住了，一鍋的紅豆丸子湯，一大碗的納豆放在父親的餐碗裡。  
她知道宇智波佐助不喜歡甜也討厭納豆，就像宇智波佐助知道自己討厭蕃茄一樣  
便轉頭問身旁的父親：  
「爸爸，你做了什麼嗎？」  
「.......」看著女兒詢問的目光，他面有難色的撇過了頭：  
「吃飯了。」  
爸爸媽媽到底怎麼了？

 

三月十六日  
不知道爸爸媽媽發生了什麼事，晚餐的飯菜，媽媽硬是把爸爸討厭吃的向他那裡推，而爸爸則用像是喪權辱國的難看表情，硬是將那些飯菜吃完........  
難道這跟今天爸爸陪我作訓練的時候，我發現他的臉頰有點腫的事有關係？  
但那時爸爸說是跟鳴人叔叔打鬧來的.......  
爸爸會跟鳴人叔叔打鬧？打鬧？！爸爸有這麼幼稚嗎？

宇智波紗羅妲咬著筆，在腦海裡想像著父親跟鳴人叔叔打鬧的畫面。  
不行，真的太幼稚了，鳴人叔叔就算了，像爸爸那種內斂又悶的人居然會打鬧？這太不可思議了。  
不可能、不可能。  
宇智波紗羅妲擺了擺手。

「紗羅妲，該妳洗澡囉。」  
宇智波櫻擦著自己的粉髮，走進紗羅妲房裡，柔聲的跟她說著，髮梢上還有未乾的水珠滴下。  
看著眼前的粉髮女子，她很認真的打量著自己的母親。   
跟自己與父親的黑色不一樣的粉，雖然是自己的母親，但不得不說，就三十一歲又生過孩子的已婚婦女來說，母親的身材保持的不錯，而且還渾身充斥著一股少女感，不是說母親幼稚或是娃娃臉，而是那滿滿的活力和率直給人這樣的感覺，好像不會老一樣。  
最後她說：  
「媽媽，妳知道嗎，爸爸他啊，真的很喜歡妳喔。」  
「咦？」怎麼突然跟我說這個？  
「昨天我問爸爸為什麼會喜歡媽媽，他說是媽媽的笑跟帶給他的溫暖，而且呀，爸爸在講這些話的時候，表情真的很溫柔呢，不過他好像沒發現。」  
佐助君........  
聽著女兒的一字一句，宇智波櫻感到一股羞赧的燥熱，漸漸地爬上她的臉，臉越來越紅，最後宇智波櫻慌慌張張的離開房間。  
當宇智波紗羅妲拿著衣服經過客廳時，她看到母親一臉嬌羞又帶點歉意的表情，幫著父親熱敷那微腫的臉頰，但父親背對著自己，宇智波紗羅妲不知道此刻父親是什麼表情，但看他握著媽媽拿熱敷袋的手，她猜想此刻父親應該是笑得很溫柔吧？

「嗯......所以那其實是媽媽打的？」泡在熱水裡，宇智波紗羅妲想著。  
「但是為什麼打爸爸呢？」  
當宇智波紗羅妲洗完澡時，她看到父親單手抱著母親準備回房，而母親則是緊抱著父親，把臉埋在父親的頸窩，看不清她的臉，只隱約從母親有點凌亂的髮絲縫隙裡，看到她似乎連頸子都是紅的，她大概猜到剛才兩人是發生了什麼『狀況』。  
「......」宇智波紗羅妲感到十分無語。  
在父親發現自己前，她迅速的轉身折回了浴室，直到聽到父母親房門關上的聲音這才離開。  
我什麼都沒看到，什麼都不知道。  
宇智波紗羅妲著實覺得自己現在根本就是電燈泡。  
常言道阻礙別人談戀愛會被馬踢。  
就算是親閨女也一樣。  
她開始很認真的思考是不是要去秋道蝶蝶家借住幾晚。  
「爸爸不是悶，是悶騷。」  
這是她躺上床入睡前的想法。

次日清晨，宇智波紗羅妲照舊跟宇智波佐助一起進行修練，也不意外吃著又是父親準備的早餐。  
好吧，看在爸爸陪著自己的份上，自己還是裝死當什麼都不知道好了。  
這陣子多幫媽媽家事吧。  
她轉著筆，在寫著課堂筆記時，這麼決定。  
不過這短短幾天的相處，她可以清楚感受到父親對自己的愛，父親的愛平淡卻又確實，他的確不擅言辭，但他很認真的用自己的行動來傳達，努力的想填補自己從小對父愛的缺失，而自己現在也不再是要黏著爸爸的年紀，現在跟父親的相處模式，自己挺喜歡的，不恬不淡，這樣的距離感，她反而覺得剛剛好，而且看爸爸對村子裡的變化也沒多不熟，宇智波紗羅妲大膽推測，其實父親也沒真像大家說的在外雲遊「多年」吧？  
只是有那距離，才能確保自己跟母親的平安。  
爸爸跟媽媽真的很辛苦。  
「......真的很暖呢。」宇智波紗羅妲漾起微笑，又認真的繼續作著筆記。  
「吶，紗羅妲，今天下課要不要一起去吃新出的甜點？」秋道蝶蝶輕戳著她的手臂，小小聲的問道。  
「好。」  
宇智波砂羅妲好心情的應著。  
剛好吃完可以趕上拍全家福的時間。  
早上的時候，爸爸說要拍的。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

宇智波櫻正在整理紙箱內的東西，她逐一的將紙箱內的東西拿出來，並思考著該把東西擺放在哪。  
而兩件小孩樣式的衣服吸引了她的目光。  
「好懷念啊！」  
宇智波櫻將那一藍一紅的衣服攤平在地板上。  
是下忍時期丈夫和自己所穿過的。  
她若有所思的看著。  
從自己單戀到被拒、被討厭，到挽留無果；從原本的等候到一起旅行，最後一起成家。  
即使是已經有女兒的現在，宇智波櫻想來還是會覺得不可思議。  
「不過佐助君還是沒變。」  
一樣的話少、一樣的帥氣、一樣的沉穩、一樣的溫柔。  
她笑彎了眉眼。  
「在看什麼？」丈夫清冷的嗓音在她身後出現，宇智波櫻回頭笑著。  
「你看！下忍時的衣服。」她示意丈夫看著地板上那兩件回憶。  
「啊啊。」  
宇智波佐助看著那兩件衣服，頭靠在妻子的頸窩處，聞著她身上的馨香。  
像個撒嬌的大孩子。

「佐助君是在跟我撒嬌嗎？」宇智波櫻好笑的瞅著自己丈夫。  
而宇智波佐助只是抬起頭來，對上那凝視著自己的翠綠。  
連自己也沒想到，那時覺得煩人的女人最後竟成了自己的妻，還能讓他感到安心及放鬆。  
他緩緩的眨了眨眼看著妻子。  
也許在更早之前我就已經喜歡上櫻了吧？  
「櫻，謝謝妳。」宇智波佐助這麼說著，並在妻子白皙的頸子上輕輕一吻。  
這犯規！  
只見宇智波櫻害羞得立刻推開丈夫，她連忙將地上那兩件衣服收起來：  
「時間差不多了吧？該去照相館了。」她慌忙的整理著自己的髮，羞紅著臉不敢跟丈夫看對眼。  
「.......」  
都已經結婚多少年了，怎麼還是這麼容易害羞？  
他看著妻子的緊張，微微的勾起嘴角，但在看到宇智波櫻身上的衣服時，他又撇下了嘴。  
「櫻。」  
「嗯？」  
「換衣服。」  
「快來不及了啦。」  
其實還是有時間的，但自己此刻不想費工夫去換衣服。  
不換是吧？  
宇智波佐助挑起眉，一把拉過妻子，微冷的唇就這樣貼上那裸露在外、線條誘人的小腹上，他不停的啃咬、碾磨，讓那點點的紅痕落在腹部及腰側，此刻宇智波櫻已經羞得臉都快滲出血了，但她無力阻止。  
「不換？」  
「.......換。」遮著羞紅的臉，宇智波櫻微惱的去房間挑別的衣服。  
佐助君欺負人！

\---------------------------------------------------------------

看著拿回來的全家福，宇智波紗羅妲笑得很開心。  
終於有張真正的全家福了。  
看著照片中的父親，這才發現自己跟爸爸是多麼的相似。  
感覺到身後有人接近，宇智波紗羅妲轉過身去。  
「挺好看的。」看著嶄新的相框，宇智波佐助淡淡的說著，嘴角掛著極淺的弧度。  
「嗯！」  
摸了摸女兒的髮頂，宇智波佐助便要離開。  
「爸爸要出去嗎？」  
「嗯，去找鳴人。」  
「那爸爸路上小心。」  
「嗯。」  
望著漸漸離去的背影，宇智波紗羅妲心底萌生了一個念頭，她笑了起來。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

火影樓的窗外蟬聲如沸，一陣一陣的嘶鳴再再的告訴著大家，現在是炎熱的盛夏，艷陽高掛在天空，陽光刺目的教人睜不開眼。  
在火影辦公室裡，漩渦鳴人跟宇智波佐助正認真聽著奈良鹿丸從解析班那裡拿到的報告，隨著他講述的內容，倆人神色也漸漸凝重了起來。  
「佐助，不好意思了。」漩渦鳴人一臉的歉意。  
「........」宇智波佐助面無表情的看了眼自己的好兄弟，他將目光放遠看向窗外，從火影樓看出去的景色，將村子的一切盡收眼底，他輕輕的勾起嘴角：  
「放心吧。」  
「是嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「這次要好好的告別啊。」  
如果換作是平時，漩渦鳴人是不會再多嘴提醒的，但這次是一家人好不容易團聚後的再次分離，他還是忍不住自己。  
「啊啊。」  
宇智波佐助擺了擺手，就這樣離開了火影辦公室。  
站在火影樓外，他停頓了一會兒，便決定前往醫院。

他不想吸引人注意，便隱藏起自己的查克拉，將自己的存在感降到最低，這對集所有高超忍術技巧於一身的宇智波佐助來說易如反掌，於是他就這麼悄無聲息的走在醫院的庭院裡，最後在接近宇智波醫療部長辦公室的地方停下腳步，他在腳底集中查克拉，垂直的走在堅韌的樹幹上，將自己藏匿於樹葉間，從樹葉和枝梢的間隙望出去，他看到妻子正在跟幾個醫療人員交辦事項，幾個人討論了一會兒，便離開了妻子的辦公室。  
此時只剩下宇智波櫻一人在辦公室裡。  
妻子背對著窗沒發現自己，他彎了彎嘴角，便輕手輕腳的從窗外進到了辦公室內，自宇智波櫻的身後擁著她，他感受到懷裡背對自己的妻子嚇了一跳，但在知道來人是自己後又放鬆身體，安下心來將手搭在自己的手臂上。  
「佐助君。」宇智波櫻撒嬌的將自己往丈夫懷裡縮，嘴角漾著幸福的笑容。  
「櫻。」宇智波佐助收緊了擁抱妻子的手臂。  
感受到丈夫此刻的情感，宇智波櫻只是了解的拍了拍他強而有力的手臂，墊起腳尖親了宇智波佐助的臉頰：  
「佐助君什麼時候出發？」  
「......後天。」  
「知道了。」她纖細的手撫摸著丈夫的臉。  
宇智波佐助低下頭看著自己的妻子，目光流轉，他俯下身吻住了她，非關情欲，倆人就這樣繾綣的換著角度深吻著。

佐助君。櫻。  
一聲聲的叫喚著彼此的名，他們不停的吻著，不知何時，宇智波櫻已經跨坐在宇智波佐助的腿上，而她的小手也開始不安份的撫著丈夫的胸膛。  
「櫻......」宇智波佐助壓抑的唸著妻子的名，他在忍耐著宇智波櫻的挑逗。  
對，是挑逗。  
平常嬌羞又被動的妻子，這會兒主動的舔吻自己，還對他上下其手。  
「現在只有我們倆人。」  
「......」  
這台詞似曾相似。  
但他喜歡妻子極為偶爾的主動，帶繭的手就這樣撫著宇智波櫻的腿，漸漸的往上，從露肚臍的那處衣緣探進裡頭，隔著內衣揉捏著那渾圓。  
而宇智波櫻只是捧著宇智波佐助的臉繼續吻著，耳鬢廝磨。  
最後她舔了下宇智波佐助的耳廓，柔媚的在他耳邊：  
「剩下的，等我下班。」還挑逗的呼了口氣。  
她俏皮的對丈夫眨了下眼，又咬了下宇智波佐助的臉頰，便迅速的起身回自己的辦公桌前繼續工作，像個沒事人一樣。

「！」  
宇智波佐助錯愕的看著自己的妻子，見她真沒有要搭理自己的意思，便黑著臉去一旁的廁所讓自己被撩起的情慾冷靜下來，這才靠在妻子耳邊：  
「櫻，妳犯規了。」  
「彼此彼此。」宇智波櫻對丈夫露出八顆齒的微笑。  
摸了摸宇智波櫻的粉髮，宇智波佐助就又從窗戶離開了。  
待確定宇智波佐助走遠後，她頹敗得趴在桌上心裡哀嚎。  
啊啊！我剛才到底哪根筋不對了這樣挑逗佐助君？  
不該聽井野豬的意見的......  
宇智波櫻有預感，應該明天要請假了。  
但她還是笑了，帶著羞澀。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

在晚餐的時候，宇智波紗羅妲聽著自己的父親說著後天就要離開執行任務的事，她微微愣了一下，隨後又收拾起自己有點落寞的情緒：  
「知道了。」  
這幾天跟父親一起充實的訓練，都讓她忘了父親還有很重要的任務在身，以為父親能這樣一直陪在她跟母親身邊。  
看出了此刻女兒的情緒，宇智波佐助摸了摸她的髮頂：  
「以後會給妳寫信的。」  
「真的？」宇智波紗羅妲高興得睜大眼睛，期待的看著自己的父親。  
「嗯。」  
「好喔。」  
宇智波櫻一臉欣慰的看著父女倆有說有笑的。  
眼前的畫面是她獨自帶女兒的這些年裡，她最想看到的幸福。  
一家人簡單的坐在一起吃頓飯，聊著對方不在時發生的點點滴滴，如此平凡卻又是最真實在心頭的感受。  
而女兒率直的笑臉也讓她放心了不少。  
如果相聚的時間能再多點就更好了。

「就說慕留人真的很幼稚，每次都去畫火影岩！」  
「......父子倆都一樣啊。」宇智波佐助淡淡的說著。  
「咦？鳴人叔叔也做過這種事喔？」  
「嗯。」  
「而且他還偷過三代目火影的忍術禁書喔！」宇智波櫻補充道。  
「欸！」宇智波紗羅妲瞪大了眼，原來自己所崇拜的七代目火影竟然也曾經這麼的幼稚。  
宇智波櫻眼帶溫柔的看著女兒，不經意間跟丈夫對上了眼，被那炯炯有神的炙熱眼神注視著，她感覺到一陣羞赧，臉上的熱度漸漸的升高，心跳漏了半拍，耳邊鼓譟著自己加快的心跳聲，直到女兒的聲音傳來，才打斷她此刻的心緒。  
「媽媽、媽媽！」  
「欸？咦？」  
「媽媽，妳臉好紅喔。」  
「咦？喔！太熱了啦，太熱了。」宇智波櫻邊說還邊手搧著風，她尷尬的乾笑著。  
真是，怎麼自己好像思春期少女一樣。  
宇智波櫻忐忑的嚥了口口水，為自己剛才的心思感到羞恥。

宇智波紗羅妲很認真的看了母親，又看向身旁早已收回目光，像沒事人一樣神色自若吃著自己晚餐的父親，思忖片刻，她眨了眨眼：  
「媽媽，我有些事要跟蝶蝶討論，今晚我會在她家過夜。」  
「欸？」  
「爸爸，明天我們直接訓練場會合喔，吃的要帶喔。」  
「知道了。」  
「等等......」宇智波櫻還沒反應過來，正想說點什麼，就被女兒打斷：  
「我吃飽了。」  
宇智波紗羅妲俐落的將自己的飯碗收拾到廚房，她迅速的洗完碗後便到自己的房間收拾東西準備出門，整個過程不到五分鐘，之後就是聽到家門俐落被甩上的聲音。  
不！紗羅妲妳不能這樣扔下我！  
這是宇智波櫻的內心哀號，可惜女兒接收不到。  
一下子餐桌上就只剩下夫妻倆了。  
「.......」  
「.......」  
夫妻倆對看著，宇智波櫻率先投降迴避了丈夫的視線。  
「吃飯。」  
「嗯。」  
現在說去井野那裡過夜還來得及嗎？

\---------------------------------------------------------------

雖然不知道剛才餐桌上到底怎麼了，但總覺得莫名的氣氛微妙，所以宇智波紗羅妲選擇離開家比較乾脆。  
她覺得是該讓爸媽好好獨處才是。  
「後天就要走了啊......」  
走在夜晚的街道上，宇智波紗羅妲喃喃自語著。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

幾乎是迫不及待的，待宇智波櫻拿著換洗衣物要準備去洗澡時，宇智波佐助就將她壓制在牆上，熱吻隨之而至，他汲取著妻子的氣息，精壯的身體更是貼緊著宇智波櫻，而她懷中的衣服落了一地。  
「嗯......呼......」緊攥著丈夫的衣服，宇智波櫻羞著臉蛋喘著氣。  
「佐、佐助君......還沒洗澡......很髒......」  
感覺到宇智波佐助的手從衣緣探進來握著自己的渾圓，正熟稔的捏著她胸前的小點，她抓著他的手，企圖阻止他進一步的動作。  
「沒關係。」他粗喘的氣息噴灑在妻子敏感的頸上，炙熱的溫度引得宇智波櫻輕顫了身子，修長的手指熟練的解開衣服盤扣，正當要摸去熟悉的背部解開內衣扣時，他摸了個空，反而摸到了綁帶，他這才停下動作看著妻子的內衣。

那是一套黑色薄紗內衣，剪裁像比基尼外圍再綴著些許的蕾絲花邊，但三角形的布料又再更小一點，隱約可見那誘人的乳暈，配上宇智波櫻現在不斷嬌喘而上下起伏的胸部，畫面甚是奪人眼球。  
怪不得之前摸起來的觸感不大一樣。  
「早有預謀？」他又邪魅的在她耳邊低語著，手指慢慢的沿著內衣的邊緣撫摸著，還隔著內衣輕捏著那已經挺立的小點，而血色的寫輪眼正像盯著獵物般，銳利的盯著妻子。  
「嗯啊......」  
聽到宇智波佐助的話語，宇智波櫻臉上紅潮又增色了幾分，她無暇思考，只覺得腦袋暈暈然。  
「唔......明知故問......」她害羞的撇過頭去。  
「呵......」  
他輕笑了聲，又低頭吻住妻子，倆人就這樣一路邊脫著彼此的衣服，一邊熱烈的吻著、需索著。  
宇智波佐助將妻子推倒在床上，宇智波櫻驚呼了聲，隨即又被丈夫壓在身下，他正舔吻著她的唇，從唇瓣一路舔吻到頸項，手也沒閒著的愛撫著妻子的柔軟。  
「櫻......」  
「佐助君......嗯......」她昂首弓起身子緊貼著丈夫結實的胸膛，刺癢難耐的扭著腰，纖細的柔夷搭在他的肩上，她喘息著。

手撫過宇智波櫻的乳溝，宇智波佐助一把將內衣扯下扔到一旁，他低頭含著那從下午就讓他一直心猿意馬分神的胸，舌頭靈巧的逗弄著乳尖。  
「哈、哈啊......佐、佐助君.......」宇智波櫻嬌喘著，腿也纏繞在宇智波佐助那精瘦的腰身上，她手撫摸著那精壯的胸膛，使勁的想抬起身來。  
見此，宇智波佐助扶著她纖細的腰讓妻子跟自己面對面坐著，宇智波櫻捧著丈夫的俊臉，她學著他舔吻著，扭著腰磨擦著宇智波佐助那早已勃起的火熱欲望，她聽到宇智波佐助倏地加重的粗喘，便更加把勁的舔著他頸，一隻手則一路從宇智波佐助的乳首一路摸到那火熱，她羞怯的向下偷瞄著，然後一把握住了那莖身，帶點生澀的開始上下移動了起來。  
「唔......櫻.......」  
宇智波佐助享受著妻子的撫摸，他手摸著她那氤氳著水氣的眼角。

多年在外的獨自任務，他時常在夢裡夢見宇智波櫻，任何時期的宇智波櫻。小時後喳呼不停的煩人精；十六歲堅強又常暗自哭泣的春野櫻；二十歲跟著自己旅行，溫婉可人的宇智波櫻；三十歲依舊對自己嬌羞又充滿活力的妻子。  
宇智波櫻以不停的變換姿態出現在夢裡，每每夢醒，總會讓自己一陣悵然若失，因為自己背負的目標，也因此讓妻女要長期這樣跟自己保持距離，卻又在看到他們平安又安心的笑臉時，他又安下心的繼續任務，有時候他都會問起自己，這樣做是不是太任性了，雖然他知道櫻對自己的支持，但不時還是會在想到妻子時，一股歉意就這麼尤然而生。  
是啊，這是自己決定了的贖罪之旅。  
他知道自己任性的從妻子身上汲取她的溫暖，但這是他的宇智波櫻，他認定的宇智波櫻。  
也是因為有她和紗羅妲在，才會讓自己不時的頻頻回首，回到這個地方。  
宇智波櫻是他的歸處，他願意為自己的妻女獻上一切。

宇智波佐助專注的看著妻子，將自己臉深深埋入那眷戀不已的頸窩，慢慢的啃咬、碾磨著，他抓過妻子的手，讓她梏住自己的脖子，低下頭又深情的注視著宇智波櫻，他吻著她，手指開始隔著那透薄的內褲撫著那早已濕濡的一處。

「啊啊......」她嚶嚀了聲。  
宇智波櫻將丈夫環得更緊，看著宇智波佐助益發清俊、成熟的俊臉，她明瞭他的贖罪之旅意味著什麼，她知道此刻他對自己的索求，一半是被自己撩撥起來的慾望，一半是需索她的溫暖，提醒著宇智波佐助他有歸處，她就是他的家。  
「佐助君......」她軟糯的喚著丈夫的名，眼睛濕潤的注視著他，煞是誘人。  
宇智波佐助將她放倒在床上，撥開紗質內褲便這樣挺身刺入那濕濡又充血腫脹的陰道。  
「呀啊啊......嗯......」  
像是被電擊一般，一陣歡愉就這麼由背髓刺激到中樞神經，她下意識的夾緊了修長的雙腿，情難自控的又自倆人交合的那處湧出更多愛液。  
「櫻......」宇智波佐助狂浪的抽送著，僅有的右手和妻子的左手十指交扣著。  
「呀......佐、佐助君......」在丈夫身下的她緊抓著對方的手，一手扯著身下的床單，承受著宇智波佐助的衝撞，而在他鬆開握著她的手，撥開密縫碾壓、揉捏著那花核時，她受不住刺激的落下淚來，腫脹的肉壁劇烈收縮著，夾緊了體內的陽物，而宇智波佐助也全身繃緊，更是加快了衝刺。

在恍惚間，宇智波櫻笑了，仰頭注視著此刻沉溺於自己的丈夫，她想起了各個時期的宇智波佐助，下忍時期說她煩人的宇智波佐助；十七歲時目光冰冷、想毀滅一切的宇智波佐助；二十一歲時帶著自己雲遊四海，溫柔又傲嬌的宇智波佐助；三十二歲依舊悶騷體貼但還是深愛自己的宇智波佐助，而她一直以來也只一心一意的只要宇智波佐助，無論如何，他都會回到自己身邊，不會再遠走了，。  
這點，兩人都很清楚。

 

「啊啊啊啊.....」

 

兩人一起攀至頂點，她的呻吟和他的粗喘迴盪在彼此耳邊，宇智波佐助毫無保留的將那溫熱的白濁射進那溫暖的幽谷裡，他頹然的倒在妻子身旁喘著氣，看著宇智波櫻佈滿緋色的臉蛋，他撫著她的臉開口：  
「剛才笑什麼？」  
宇智波櫻眨了眨還氤氳著水氣的雙眸，她輕輕勾起嘴角：  
「想著不同時期的佐助君，想著你會回來。」她手搭上丈夫摸著自己臉頰的手。  
只要心意相通，即使不在身邊，再遠，都知道你想著我、想著紗羅妲，在為我們努力著，我就能更堅定的繼續往前走，因為有你在遠方支撐著我，而我會一直在這裡等你。

「櫻......」他又捧起了宇智波櫻的臉蛋，在她唇瓣上印上一吻。  
有妳在我的背後，讓我能更放心的前進，無論妳在哪，最後我都會回到妳身邊。  
有妻如此，夫復何求。  
宇智波櫻一臉嬌笑的抱著宇智波佐助，她像個孩子般，在丈夫胸前晃著腦袋磨蹭撒嬌，撓得宇智波佐助又心底一陣心癢難耐，他扣住妻子的腰拉向自己，低啞又具侵略性的嗓音在她耳邊低語：  
「櫻，我還要。」  
「咦？！等等.....還沒洗澡！」她慌亂得想推開又壓上自己的丈夫。  
「反正在旅途時妳早該習慣了。」他又開始舔吻著那緋紅未退的頸窩。  
「不對.....嗯.......」  
「那時妳也很享受的。」宇智波佐助手撫上那柔軟的渾圓開始揉捏。  
「......還不都是......啊......佐助君很......變態.......」她開始詞不成句的喘息著。  
長夜漫漫，宇智波佐助勾起嘴角，又繼續新一輪的攻勢。

明天要起晚了。  
這是宇智波佐助在又一次進入宇智波櫻時，腦海裡閃過的念頭。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

在宇智波家的修練場，少女獨自一人在等待。  
爸爸今天好慢，都過三十分鐘了。  
看著手中的懷錶，宇智波紗羅妲皺起了眉頭。  
怎麼還沒來，爸爸不是不守時的人啊，是有什麼事耽擱了？  
就在宇智波紗羅妲還在思索著父親遲到的原因時，她感受到後方有人在靠近。  
是爸爸，還有媽媽。  
「抱歉。」宇智波佐助跟女兒道歉。  
是跟卡卡西伯伯一樣在人生的道路上迷路了嗎？  
宇智波紗羅妲在心裡吐槽。  
「媽媽？」  
為什麼連媽媽也來了？  
宇智波紗羅妲一臉疑惑的看著母親。  
「呦！」宇智波櫻精神飽滿的跟女兒打招呼，如果撇去眼下的黑眼圈，會顯得更有朝氣。  
「今天櫻也一起。」  
「加油吧，紗羅妲。」宇智波櫻很精神的握著拳頭。  
「嗯！」

\---------------------------------------------------------------

三月十八日  
爸爸今天來晚了，我在訓練場等了三十分鐘才到。  
但不同的是，這次連媽媽也在，只是她看起來很疲憊，媽媽昨晚沒有好好休息嗎？  
而且看起來好像身體不是很好的樣子，看媽媽動作很僵硬......  
但即使如此，媽媽還是能精準的控制查克拉，對爸爸發動攻擊，真的好厲害啊！  
可我怎麼覺得媽媽是真的想攻擊爸爸呢？  
感覺每一拳都比當初被我氣到時，打在地板上的那一拳還來得有力。  
不過媽媽也指導了我掌握查克拉的訣竅，她很怕又有像上次一樣衝著宇智波的人來針對我，所以也要求我小心點，別輕易露出寫輪眼。  
明天......  
爸爸又要離開了，好捨不得。

闔上日記本，宇智波紗羅妲撐著臉嘆了口氣。  
真想爸爸再繼續留下來。  
為什麼這種快樂的時光總是過得特別快呢？好想再多點時間能跟爸爸相處。  
她其實很想緊緊抱著宇智波佐助跟他撒嬌，但實在是做不到，一來是這舉動太讓人害羞了，再來是自己都這麼大的人了還這樣撒嬌，就算是要補足這幾年的父女交流，她還是覺得太過了。  
而且要是又被慕留人那傢伙看到了，肯定又要被他掛在嘴邊說上一陣子。  
想到就莫名覺得光火。  
「爸爸背負了好多啊......」  
就像火影一樣，爸爸跟鳴人叔叔還有其他的影們。  
宇智波紗羅妲把眼鏡摘了下來，她捻熄了燈。  
但今天全家一起在修練場吃東西，感覺像郊遊一樣，真好。

「佐助君，東西我都幫你準備好了喔。」  
「嗯。」  
「傷藥我放在這邊，忍具我放這個忍具袋裡喔。」  
「嗯。」  
宇智波櫻正幫著丈夫準備行囊，並叮囑著他，宇智波佐助靜靜的看著妻子背對自己忙碌的身影。  
希望待在家的時間能再久一點。宇智波佐助這麼想著。  
待宇智波櫻幫丈夫整理好，轉過身便對上了宇智波佐助的注視，她微微一愣，但一眼就看出自己丈夫的心思，她走上前牽起宇智波佐助那比自己大上許多的手放在頰上：  
「我跟紗羅妲也希望能再多跟佐助君相處啊。」  
但是這是只有佐助君能執行的任務。  
「櫻。」  
他拉過妻子，將自己的頭靠在宇智波櫻的胸前，而妻子只是露出理解的微笑，彎下身抱著丈夫，手不時的輕撫著宇智波佐助的墨髮。  
「佐助君，記得少受點傷。」  
「嗯。」  
「有受傷就一定要擦藥，不可以不管喔。」  
「嗯。」  
「三餐也要好好吃。」  
「嗯。」  
「噗呵呵，我這樣好像媽媽在交代小孩子。」宇智波櫻自我解嘲的說著。  
「妳是媽媽沒錯，我女兒的母親。」  
聞言，宇智波佐助抬起頭來認真的看著妻子說道。  
「......」  
明明就不是什麼肉麻情話，但為什麼這種話從佐助君口中說出來，總是會教自己害羞？  
宇智波櫻心裡嘀咕著，她知道自己此刻一定是羞紅了臉，身為醫療忍者，她清楚感覺到自己此刻正心跳加速，脈搏加快的跳動著。  
「宇智波夫人真的很容易害羞。」聽著妻子加速的心跳聲，他難得的調侃。  
「還不都是你。」宇智波櫻沒好氣的輕搥著丈夫的肩，而後者也只是將抱著她的手臂收得更緊。  
佐助君。  
宇智波櫻收緊了抱著丈夫的雙手，兩人就這樣抱了好久。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

翌日清早，依舊是宇智波家的父女在修練場度過，宇智波櫻則是在家裡用心的準備著要給丈夫帶上路的便當。  
「又要出發了啊......」  
看著廚房窗外，宇智波櫻喃喃自語著。  
又要有陣子看不到佐助君了。  
「好，加油做佐助君喜歡吃的吧！」  
打開瓦斯爐，她繼續手上的工作。

在阿哞大門前，宇智波一家三口正站在那裏話別。  
「爸爸，你下次什麼時候回來？」  
宇智波紗羅妲期盼的瞅著自己的父親，但只看了一眼就心虛的低下頭瞟著別處，看得出來她十分不捨自己的父親離開。  
她知道父親的任務歸期不定，又充滿了許多未知的危險，不能保證什麼時候一定能回家，自己不該問這問題，但在看到宇智波佐助的身影，她還是忍不住自己的問了。  
「......」宇智波佐助為難的看著女兒。  
他無法保證自己的歸期。  
一陣沉默就這樣渲染開來，三人都不說話，看著宇智波紗羅妲的表情，他皺了眉頭，隨即又走上前彎下身來，攬過女兒肩膀緊緊的抱著她。  
「爸爸......」宇智波紗羅妲語帶哽咽的喚著父親，感受著此刻父親的溫暖。  
宇智波櫻只是靜靜的站在一旁，笑得溫柔。  
要好好說喔，佐助君。

「別露出那種表情。」看著跟自己相像的女兒，他輕輕說著，之後便併攏了兩指，看著宇智波紗羅妲的雙眼，輕戳了下她的額頭：  
「『下次』再陪妳吧。」宇智波佐助對她笑著這麼說道。  
「......！」

──比接吻還更讓人幸福的事。

摸著被父親戳的額頭，宇智波紗羅妲想起了母親曾跟自己說過的話。  
她瞬間明白了宇智波櫻當時話語裡的意思，眼角蓄滿了淚，宇智波紗羅妲理解的回頭對著自己的母親笑，而宇智波櫻則是報以幸福的笑容。  
這是宇智波家表達愛的獨特方式。  
眼看差不多了，宇智波櫻走上前將手裡的便當交給了丈夫。  
「來，你的便當。」  
「啊啊。」  
接過了便當，卻見妻子不為所動，只是兩手環在身後，傾身向前，一臉嬌羞的仰望著自己，他立刻明白了宇智波櫻的意思。  
她要他吻她。  
宇智波佐助其實很喜歡看妻子嬌羞的模樣，也很樂於實現宇智波櫻的要求，但那僅限於私底下兩人獨處時。  
「......？」  
媽媽跟爸爸到底在幹嘛？  
宇智波紗羅妲充滿疑惑的看著自己的爸媽，倆人一動也不動的站著對望。

不要在孩子面前要我做這些超過的舉動。  
又看了眼妻子，他難得有點窘迫的轉過身去，一向冷靜的語調裡也帶了點急促：  
「那我走了。」  
「！」  
宇智波櫻難以置信的看著丈夫的背影，卻不知對方在轉過身時嘴角得意的上揚。  
我的被保留了？！佐助君太可惡了！  
她大受打擊的頹下肩，一臉生無可戀的舉著手跟丈夫道別。  
佐助君給我記住！  
不同於宇智波櫻的無精打采，宇智波紗羅妲開心的對著父親的背影揮手。  
「我想像爸爸一樣。」她自語著。  
我想成為火影，做比爸爸更偉大的事。  
因為我是宇智波佐助的女兒。

──三月三十一日

「媽媽！」  
宇智波紗羅妲高興的衝進家門，加達爾跟在她身旁拍動著翅膀。  
「怎麼了？」宇智波櫻正忙著準備晚餐，她頭也不抬的應著。  
「爸爸寫信來了！」  
「咦！我也要看！」  
一聽到是丈夫寫信來，宇智波櫻立刻停下手邊的事，洗淨了雙手擦在圍裙上，高興的湊到女兒身邊，等著她拆信。  
但信上只有短短的四個字。

──生日快樂。

「好短。」宇智波紗羅妲不大滿意的鼓著腮幫子，但還是很高興自己的生日被父親記著。  
「妳爸爸就是話少嘛...哈哈......」宇智波櫻乾笑著想緩和女兒的情緒。  
突然宇智波紗羅妲摸到信紙的背後還有張照片，她拿了起來。  
「這裡是哪裡啊？」  
照片上是一個從樹林高處拍出去的海灘峭壁，峭壁上還有個像是要塞的建築物在那。  
「啊！是南方基地耶，原來佐助君經過那裡了嗎？」  
宇智波櫻認出了照片上的地點，她語帶懷念的說著。  
「南方基地？」  
「嗯，這裡是妳出生的地方喔！」  
「欸！」  
「對啊，因為我們是在旅行的時候有了妳的嘛。」  
這好像有聽鳴人叔叔講過。  
「好啦，我該繼續做晚餐了，今晚都是妳愛吃的菜喔！妳先給爸爸寫回信吧。」宇智波櫻撓了撓女兒的髮頂，便起身繼續去準備晚餐了。  
「嗯。」

\---------------------------------------------------------------

看著加達爾回到身邊，宇智波佐助伸長了斷臂讓牠停靠，接過牠嘴裡銜著的小香袋，他看了眼香袋裡頭，裡面是一些櫻花花瓣和一張小紙條。  
不同於宇智波櫻的娟秀字體，上頭的字整齊俐落，就像宇智波紗羅妲給人的感覺一樣。

──謝謝，愛。

宇智波佐助揚起嘴角，他將信紙小心的收了起來，而加達爾則是蹭了蹭他的側臉。  
「看來你也喜歡紗羅妲。」  
拍了拍加達爾的頭，宇智波佐助踏著堅定的步伐向前邁進。

下個月做匯報的時候，回去一趟看看吧。


End file.
